The Weak Link
by Tellemicus Sundance
Summary: Ulrich has left the country for two months and no one knows where he is or why he left, but the gang still resists Xana. But when he suddenly returns, the gang must deal with the drastic changes that have occurred and outwit Xana's most cunning scheme yet
1. The Save

The Save 

A large group of monsters guarded the Polar Region Tower. There were twenty that Blocks searched the surrounding landscape as twenty Hornets flew air cover for them. Ten Mega Tanks formed a tight circle around the Tower and were prepared to fire in an instant

Crouched behind an ice formation, a raven-haired girl studied the landscape and her enemies. Flicking her fan open with an experienced snap, Yumi gave a small smile.

"There's too many," her pink haired friend beside her said. "We wouldn't make it halfway to the Tower."

"We wouldn't," Yumi agreed. "But you would."

Aelita looked at her questioningly as Yumi continued to scan the area. Taking out a second fan, a recent upgrade from the her computer genius Jeremy, Yumi said, "I'm going to distract the Blocks and Hornets. If I can destroy enough of them, Xana will have to send some Mega Tanks. That should give you enough room to get inside."

Before Aelita could object, Yumi started scooting forward, rushing from one ice cover to the next. If she were human at the moment, Aelita would've sighed resignedly as she began moving forward as well.

The blonde boy watching the computer screen was restlessly shifting in his chair. As the two girls crept forward, Jeremy could feel his anxiety grow. If they didn't get to the tower soon, the city would be a nuclear wasteland in a couple of minutes.

"Yumi," he said into his microphone. "Hurry! We've got less than four minutes!"

He watched on his screen as Yumi suddenly stepped out of her hiding and two enemy icons vanished. Then, like an evil flood, the remaining Blocks and Hornets charged her. Yumi blocked their lasers as she dodged around, leading the monsters in the opposite direction of Aelita.

Suddenly, Yumi's health bar lit up as a glowing red section on her back illuminated. She faltered for a split second as the laser did its damage. It was that second's hesitation that landed three more blasts on her vulnerable form. The sheer impacts of the multiple attacks knocked Yumi onto her stomach.

"Yumi," Jeremy called, concerned. "Don't stay there! You've only got forty Life Points left!"

Peering carefully around an iceberg, Aelita waited impatiently as the Mega Tanks guarded the Tower. Seconds passed like hours as Aelita waited. All was silent in Lyoko except for distant echoes of explosions and lasers, as well as a mocking laughter. Then, after a series of four nearby explosions, three Mega Tanks closed their casings and rolled away. Aelita sighed with relief and waited impatiently for them to pass.

Dashing around her shelter, Aelita sprinted for the Tower. There two Mega Tanks in the area who spotted her instantly. They angled themselves and powered up their dangerous lasers.

Putting on a renewed burst of speed, Aelita leapt forward as they both fired. Two walls of red laser passed on either side of her as she hit the ground. Climbing to her feet, Aelita started running again. She was nearly to the Tower when two more Mega Tanks rolled forward and blocked her path.

Swallowing her fear, she raced forward toward the Mega Tanks. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop, the tanks adjusted their positions. Just as they prepared to fire again, two fans flashed passed Aelita. They struck the Lyoko symbols in the center of the tanks, flew around, and whipped around behind Aelita.

Glancing long enough to see Yumi with a large grin, Aelita put on a renewed burst of speed to the Tower. As she passed into the Tower interior, Yumi gave a yelp as a series of Hornets' laser blasted her from above and behind. Yumi devirtualized instantly.

Moments after Yumi stumbled out of her scanner in the old factory, a blinding white light engulfed everything she saw and felt. She felt herself suddenly go weightless and a sensation of exhaustion lulled her into sleep.

Sitting up from her bed, Yumi looked at clock in the darkened room. It read: 2:51 a.m. Smiling slowly, Yumi rested her head on the pillow and waited patiently for sleep to reclaim her.


	2. He's Back

(A/N) Unfortunately, I do not own Code: Lyoko. But I do own this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**He's Back! **

The piercing ring of the school bell signaled the end of another day. Jeremy and Odd were walking down the hall towards the gym field and their favorite bench. They spotted Yumi go the opposite direction with Theo beside her. Odd was putting on a set of headphones when Jeremy spoke quietly.

"I wonder what Ulrich would do if he saw Yumi with Theo," he said as he opened the doors.

Pausing only to grunt in confusion, Odd turned on his headphones. Playing his music loud enough for Jeremy to hear, Odd began humming to the beat of the song. Sitting down on the bench, Jeremy opened his laptop and immersed himself in his project.

Feeling restless with the fast paced song ringing in his ears, Odd wandered off. Without paying much attention to where he was going, Odd soon found himself out in the Kadic School parking lot. For some reason, he also found Sissi and her gang there too.

Sissi was pacing back and forth as she was talking to her minions. It was apparent that she was upset and her cronies had to endure her wrath. Odd would've ignored them until a break in the song. Between that break, he could barely hear her say one word, _Ulrich_.

He put on a big, fake smile as he walked up Sissi. He watched as she whirled around at the sound of his approaching music. Sissi started talking to him with her usual swagger and attitude. However thanks to the volume of his music, Odd didn't hear a word.

Putting on a genuine smile, he interrupted her. "My dreams come true! I can't hear a single word you just said!"

Sissi's face contorted slightly with anger. She started yelling at him at the top of her lungs apparently as her face turned several shades red. With a concerned look, Odd shushed her and said in a calm voice, "You shouldn't get so mad, Sissi. Otherwise, your face might get stuck in that position—oh wait! Stupid me! That would be an improvement!"

Laughing loudly at his own joke, Odd walked away. He left behind a thoroughly ticked off Sissi. He could just barely hear her seething remarks above his music. His spirits were quite high as he rounded a corner toward the game field.

Suddenly the music was playing on death ears as Odd stared. There, in the shadows of the tool shed, was a figure he'd not seen for two months. It was Ulrich! Standing there at the corner in disbelief, he watched as Ulrich suddenly vanished behind the shed.

Finding his voice, Odd cried, "Ulrich!"

Odd ran for the shed. With his adrenalin rush Odd made it to the shed in less time than he thought it would take. In the race to reach the building, Odd's headphones slipped from their place on his head and fell down to his shoulders. However by the time he got there, he was quite out of breath. He found no one by the shed and no one in the bushes or trees nearby.

Stopping to catch his breath, he pulled his headphones from his neck. Clicking the CD player to _off_, he pulled his phone from his pocket. Hitting the speed dial for Yumi's number, he felt a smile creep up his face. _Time to spread the news_, he thought as he listened to his friend's phone as it rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy and Odd found him in Odd's dormitory room that he shared with Ulrich. With his back to them, Ulrich slept soundly on his side. The only items that were near him was his phone and a new watch, both rested on a nearby bedside table.

Ulrich no longer wore his green jeans or shirts. He was dressed in faded, black sweatpants with a white shirt that was tucked slightly into his pants. His brown hair was considerably longer which explained the thick strip of black cloth that was tied firmly behind his head.

"Did you tell Yumi?" Jeremy asked quietly from the door.

"Didn't get a hold of her," Odd answered. "So I left a text message. Should we wake him?"

After a moment's notice, Jeremy shook his head. "No. He came here to sleep for a reason. We'll talk to him later."

Grasping Odd's arm, Jeremy forcefully extracted Odd from the room. Closing the door carefully, Jeremy turned to Odd who wore a skeptical look. Shrugging, Odd turned and left, muttering about playing a new computer game.

* * *

(A/N) This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it. I have big plans for this story. Even though I haven't seen that many episodes, I hope that the characters are 'in character,' so to speak.

The next chapter may take awhile before I get it up. I have only begun typing it and it's reasonably long. For those who are interested, the next chapter title is Prelude to Trouble. I sure that is enough of a spoiler as to what is going to happen.

Please review and bring on the flames!!


	3. Prelude to Trouble

**Prelude to Trouble**

With her hair in a tight ponytail, Yumi skated slowly around the rink. She had a large smile that lit up her face as she held Theo's hand. The two of them were going much slower than everyone else since they were so preoccupied with each other.

As a fast paced song started, Yumi and Theo and slid off the floor. Coasting to a nearby table, Theo sat down opposite of her as he panted slightly. Hoisting himself to his feet after a moment, he said, "Want a drink?"

Nodding, she said, "A Pepsi sounds good."

Digging in pockets, Theo withdrew some money and nodded. It was enough. Once he was gone, Yumi leaned back into the bench to let her body rest. As she rested, she suddenly heard her phone beep.

Taking it out, she saw that she'd two text messages. The first was from her parents and the other was from Odd. Since neither rarely left her messages that often, she opened her parent's first.

**Be home by 10,**

**Love Mom**

A glance at her watch said 8:29. _Good_, she thought smiling. _An hour left with Theo_.

**He's back!!**

**O.**

That was all Odd's message said. Confused, Yumi tried to think of what and who Odd meant. _Odd can be really odd_, she reminded herself for the umpteenth time. Theo then returned with two Pepsis and a seducing smile. Yumi pushed Odd's message from her mind and enjoyed Theo's company.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Focused on his computer screen, Jeremy didn't even notice that he had company. The endless lines of computer code scrolled down the monitor with Jeremy stopping whenever he saw an error.

"Jeremy?" a soft voice said.

Flinching, Jeremy glanced at another window that had opened. There he saw the pink haired girl of his dreams. Aelita was smiling pleasantly at him as he feverishly tried not to blush. "You startled me, Aelita."

"That's odd," she said brightly. "I've been here for at least five minutes watching you."

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I was just finishing my latest program. Once I've fixed a few of the remaining errors, curing you of Xana's virus will be much easier." A small yawn escaped him as he returned to his work.

"Jeremy, you should get some rest," Aelita said with concern. "You might miss something and—"

"Oh no!" Jeremy interrupted. The computer code suddenly began scrolling faster than he could follow. As he desperately tried to correct his error, he said, "This is going to take longer than I thought."

"What happened?"

"I entered an incorrect entry," Jeremy growled at himself. "That one entry has completely altered the program. I'll be fixing this for hours."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Aelita suggested after a moment. Before Jeremy could reply or protest, another yawn escaped his lips.

Sighing resigned Jeremy glanced at the time. "Three in the morning? No wonder I'm tired," he admitted. "I guess you're right."

Saving his progress and closing down his program, he looked one last time at Aelita. He wished with all his heart that she were a real person. He loved her so much! He and his friends had sacrificed a lot to help her try to become a human, but Xana always seemed to be able to ruin anything that they had tried to put together.

The memory of Ulrich in his bed leapt to his mind and he smiled. "I've got some good news, Aelita. Ulrich is back!"

A look of surprise and happiness was alight on her face. Smiling, she cried, "Really? That's wonderful news! Please tell him hello for me."

Smiling himself, Jeremy nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asked as he noticed his friend's absence at the breakfast table.

Odd only shrugged as he ate his oatmeal. Coated with an almost sickeningly large layer of sugar, he devoured it greedily. Without his morning sugar boost, Odd felt himself acting in a way that was quite bizarre and almost scary to him: _normal_.

Once he finished his meal, Odd said, "I don't know where he is. When I got up, he was gone."

"Who was gone?" Yumi asked as she and Theo sat down at the table. With a happy gleam in her eyes, Yumi glanced lovingly at Theo every so often. Odd and Jeremy were surprised at this, but didn't mention it.

"Didn't you get my message?" Odd asked as the sugar began to take effect. With a foolish grin spreading on his face, he reached for his CD player and immersed himself in the music.

"Yeah, but—"

"Yumi," a cold sneering voice said behind them.

Facing Sissi, the general happiness that they had been sharing vanished instantly. Dressed in her usual outfit, Sissi held a smug smile as well as a breakfast tray. The look of devilish cunning was written on her face as clearly as the title of a book.

"What do you want?" Yumi demanded, not trying to hide her disgust.

"Would you trade your boyfriend for another?" Sissi asked with a wicked grin.

Yumi and the others were surprised by her directness. It wasn't like Sissi to jump straight to the chase without beating around the bush. Yumi paused only to consider her words, knowing Theo would be hanging onto her every syllable.

"Not that it's any of your business," Yumi growled. "But I would never do that without a _very good_ reason."

Smiling broadly, Sissi walked away. She paused only long enough to say, "Good, as long as we know where you stand in that issue, Yumi."

Turning back to Jeremy, Yumi said, "Do you know what that about?"

Looking at Odd, who hadn't even noticed the confrontation, quietly answered, "Yes, I'm afraid." Looking anywhere but at Yumi, he pushed his tray of breakfast away, having lost his appetite. Seeing Jeremy's actions, Odd snatched the tray and started eating the remaining untouched food.

"Well, what is it, Jeremy?" Theo asked, growing impatient. While he ate his ate his eggs and bacon, he watched Jeremy's face, which was contorted with indecision and apprehension.

"I'll tell you later," Jeremy said as he stood up and left. Odd was moments behind, like a loving puppy following his owner.

"I just hope he takes this quietly," Jeremy mumbled as he headed for his first class. "For his sake."


	4. Breaking the News

**Breaking the News**

Friday, September 14

_Dear Diary, _

_Something strange is going on today with Jeremy, Odd, and everyone else at school. I've tried to find what but no one will give me a straight answer. It's almost like they don't want me to find out or to find out on my own. Either way, it's really starting to bug me!_

_Well, I have another date with Theo tonight. I can't wait! He promised something special. I hope that nothing bad will happen during the date. I would hate to have to repeat his surprise, knowing what it was, and have to act surprised all over again. That is the only problem with our time reversal program._

_Yumi _

As Yumi replaced her journal under her mattress, her mother entered her room. A bundle of clean clothes were in her arms and she glanced at Yumi. A warm smile welcomed her into the room while she placed her daughter's clothes on the dresser.

"Your father and I are going out for the night," Mrs. Ishiyama said as she headed for the door. "I want you in bed at ten if we aren't back by then."

"Yes, Mom," Yumi said as she glanced at her watch. 4:36 p.m. It was almost time for her to meet Theo in the park.

Picking herself off her bed, Yumi stuffed her phone and a ten-dollar bill into her pocket. Walking with her mother down to the door, Yumi locked it as they left. Her father was already in the car and waiting. As she walked down the driveway and toward the park, her parent's car backed out and drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich sat quietly high up in a tree in the park. Below him was Jeremy with his laptop sitting with his back to the tree trunk. He ignored all around him as he worked on his computer. Sissi stood as close to Ulrich as she could and was trying to sweet-talk him into dating her. Odd was dancing energetically around the tree as he sang to the song in his ears. Sissi's gang stood slightly apart and looked quite bored. The only one missing was Yumi, and Ulrich readily scanned the park for her.

Then he saw her. Yumi was dressed in her favorite black jeans and shirt. With her raven hair flapping and waving in the wind, Yumi walked calmly down the path that was nearby them. She was exactly as Ulrich remembered, well almost...she was _much_ more beautiful to him now than _ever_ before.

Without a conscious decision, Ulrich leaned back and slid off the tree limb he'd been sitting on. Flipping in mid-air, he landed lightly on his feet in front of a slightly startled Sissi. Ignoring her, Ulrich walked up to the path that Yumi was walking on and waited patiently. With each step that she took, Ulrich felt his heart start to beat faster and his face turned a shade darker.

Yumi saw him and stopped walking when she reached him. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her jaw was hanging open a touch. A small smile pulled at Ulrich's lips as he took a step forward, closing the distance between them. He could no longer see or hear anyone other than the owner of his heart.

"Hello, Yumi," he said quietly. The first words that he'd spoken since he'd been back. Ulrich looked as though he were in a dream as he spoke. "I've missed you."

At hearing his voice, Yumi smiled brightly. "Ulrich, you're back! You've been gone for _quite_ awhile. I've waited a long time to do _this_."

Fast as lightning, Yumi's hand flew up and slapped Ulrich's left cheek. The force of the slap snapped his head to the side. He didn't cry out, despite the numbing sting and resounding snap. Slowly he looked back at Yumi with a hurt and saddened look in his eyes. In Yumi's face he no longer saw the happiness he'd always imagined she'd show when he came back. Instead, her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"That was for leaving," Yumi hissed.

A slap to his right cheek tossed Ulrich's head to the left. Again no sound came from Ulrich except for a quiet sigh.

"That was for making me and Odd be the only ones against Xana," she hissed.

Another slap to his left cheek seemed to ring throughout the park clearing. With his cheeks reddening and becoming steadily numb, Ulrich looked back at Yumi for an explanation of the latest attack.

"And that was for me," Yumi said as she crossed her arms. "Now leave me alone. I don't _ever_ what to see you again. I wish you were_ dead_!"

Shoving him away from her, Yumi continued walking down the path. Before she'd gone too far, Ulrich said in a voice that implied indifference. "Be careful what you wish for...you might get it, Yumi."

Walking back to the tree, Ulrich pulled himself back up to the branch he'd been sitting on previously. If the weather would react to human emotions, the worst thunderstorm of the millennium wouldn't have been able to compare to the tsunami of sadness that washed over Ulrich. However, Sissi's weather pattern would've been an eon of sunny days with gentle breezes.

"Ulrich dear," Sissi began again. "Will you come down here so we can talk?"

"Persistent, aren't we?" Jeremy asked with aggravation. Sissi's whining voice was really starting to distract him from his work. He could only imagine how Ulrich could it endure it with a relatively level head.

Then Sissi did something quite odd. Instead of an arrogant reply or quick-witted comeback that promised revenge, Sissi flashed Jeremy a genuine smile of appreciation. "Yes," she said happily. "And loyal, like my dear Ulrich."

Returning her attention to Ulrich, she continued, "Two things that I love about my Ulrich are his persistence and loyalty. He stayed loyal to _Yumi_ while she backstabbed him by dating Theo as soon as he left."

The truth in her words bore into Ulrich like a hot knife through butter. He turned his face in an attempt to try to focus on something other than Sissi's depressing facts. Sissi continued her ongoing speech of how Yumi didn't deserve him as a friend and how Ulrich and herself were meant for each other. Her half-truths and twisted fantasies quickly began to erode Ulrich's newfound patience and resilience, and deepen his despair.

Then a gift from heaven was given unto Ulrich: the song in Odd's CD player ended. Listening to Sissi's speech between the interlude for the next song, Odd saw what effect she was having on Ulrich despite his best efforts to remain indifferent externally. The song started and Odd smiled mischievously as an idea came to his mind.

Dancing over to Sissi, Odd grasped her hands and started twirling and dancing with her to the rhythm of the song. Struggling to free herself from Odd, Sissi yelled at him and for help. Nicholas and Herb were on the scene in an instant and fought to free Sissi from Odd's dancing clutches, and failing miserably. The whole scene was ridiculously hilarious and saved Ulrich from the depression he was falling into. Temporarily.


	5. Dawn

**Dawn**

The cool Saturday morning air had the faint scent of flowers and rain on it. It was a relaxing smell; one a person could come to appreciate. As dawn's first rays reached over the trees and buildings, Ulrich watched it from his position on the soccer field.

In the silence of the morning, Ulrich finally lowered his emotional barrier and released his feelings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a bright smile, Sissi walked up to the soccer field near eight o'clock. She spotted Jeremy sitting on the bench with his laptop. Odd was leaning against the side of the bench, with gameboy in hand. Scanning the area, she spotted her greatest desire sitting in the center of the soccer field.

He was dressed in a faded black pants and a simple brown shirt. With his hair pulled back by his new bandana, Ulrich looked ruggedly handsome to Sissi. He stared up unblinking into the morning light, a look of deep thought on his face.

Coming to an instantaneous decision, Sissi swaggered over to her heart's desire. A large smile was on her face for she knew, somehow she just _knew_, that _this_ time Ulrich would take her out on a date.

As she approached, she heard Odd call to her. "Word from the wise! Turn around and save yourself the time."

Ignoring him, Sissi walked on until she stood almost ten feet from him. Her mind raced as she tried to find something sweet and innocent to say. Ulrich stayed in his cross-legged position, hands on his knees, and continued to stare at the horizon. He was completely unaware of her presence. Sissi couldn't understand what he found so much more interesting in the sky than being with her.

"Hey, Ulrich," Sissi said, watching him. He barely reacted to her voice, only a sudden tension raced through his features. "Why don't you come and hang out with me?"

The only response she received was a gentle breeze that pulled at their clothes. Quickly growing impatient, Sissi continued, "I have special permission from the principal to leave the campus grounds this afternoon, me and a friend. I was hoping that you'd want to go to the movies with me?"

Receiving no reply, Sissi began to get frustrated with this game that Ulrich always played with her. She was very close to yelling at him when a sudden thought came to her mind. Smirking, she walked around in front of him so he'd have to look at her. Emotionless eyes stared straight through her as though she wasn't even there.

"If you take me there," Sissi said as she bowed down to look him in the eye. "You'll be able to see Yumi. I know that she and Theo are going there tonight."

With the sound of that one word, Sissi had his undivided attention. As his eyes focused on her, Sissi felt as though she were walking on air: he was about to accept, she knew it. Then his eyes suddenly grew cold and he glared at her. He instantly realized her intentions of taking him to the same theater as Yumi.

"No," he said in a quiet voice. He said it with such assertion that Sissi was stunned into silence. Looking down at the ground, Ulrich stood and faced her. "I wouldn't even go on a date with you if God descended from heaven and ordered me to..."

Scrawling, Sissi stalked off. In her head was a vast network of billions and billions of schemes. As she narrowed the list down to a select few, Sissi heard mocking laughter ahead of her.

"You should've listened!" Odd gasped out.

* * *

Yes, it is short. But it is important for it sets the story in motion. With this chapter, the Setting is complete.

I have modified my Settings, so I do accept anonymous reviews. Please continue to review.


	6. Escalating Ire

**Escalating Ire**

Eight o'clock seemed to creep up on Yumi. She had been eagerly preparing for her latest date with Theo all morning. She couldn't decide on dressing up or going casual, wearing makeup or being herself, and many other insignificant things. When her watch alarm sounded off at seven-thirty, it quite surprised her. Swallowing her pride, Yumi decided to go casual; after all it was only a movie they were going to and most likely nothing else.

At 7:45 Yumi left her home for the park. At one of the bus stops she found Theo, Odd, and Jeremy waiting for her. Her two friends were in the middle of a conversation with her boyfriend when she arrived.

A sweet smile welcomed her and she returned it to Theo. Blushing deeply, Theo turned his face in an attempt to hide it from her. Odd and Jeremy smiled and greeted her. But their tones told her something was on their minds. Shrugging it off, Yumi was glad that they had decided to accompany her with Theo.

With her and Theo leading the way to the theater, Odd and Jeremy followed. Odd had submerged himself in his CD player again. With his words distorted and off-key, Odd sang quietly to the song. Jeremy kept to himself, quiet with a look of deep thought on him. However, Theo's warm and firm frame at her side due her attention to it like a magnet.

The theater slowly came into view as they walked down the crowded streets. A tall building with the words '_Royal Knights' Temple_' in neon lights stood proudly between Pizza Plaza and a mall. It was quite easy to identify the Royal Knight's Temple as a theater due to the peculiar, yet familiar features.

A long line of adults, teenagers, and kids stood inside the theater. The din of the numerous activities was considerable. As they passed into the building, the strong scent of popcorn hung over them like a fog.

Odd bolted ahead of them, heading straight for the snack counter. Jeremy moved to the front of the room and waited by the doors into the main section of the theater. Yumi stayed by Theo's side as he bought the tickets for the movie. She was slightly surprised by his choice for their date: _Underworld 2_?

Meeting Odd as they headed for Jeremy, they helped him carry the two buckets of popcorn, four drinks, and bags of candy. She noticed him glancing anxiously at her then into the hallway. While Theo gave the tickets to the clerk who stood in front of the hallway, she saw why Jeremy looked disgusted and anxious. It was entering the doorway to the theater that was labeled Underworld 2. It was Sissi and someone else with her who looked familiar to Yumi.

Catching a profile view of the boy, Yumi realized that it was Ulrich! He looked as though he was going to be sick, but he seemed to obey Sissi's orders without question. Sissi was literally hanging on Ulrich's arm as they entered the theater.

By pure chance, Ulrich glanced down the hall and saw her as they approached the theater. He didn't falter in his step, but he did stare wistfully. Then he disappeared into the darkness, thankfully missing the look of disgust and hatred that Yumi glared into his retreating form.

Anger ignited instantly in Yumi. It, somehow, suddenly made perfect sense to her why Ulrich had abandoned her two months ago. _He's wanted to be with Sissi_! Yumi squeezed her free hand tightly into a fist to release some of her anger. Then, as she relaxed her grip, the anger evaporated and was instantly replaced by indifference. _His love life is no longer any of my concern_, she told herself.

Loaded with their food, they took their seats near the back of the theater. Jeremy sat in the center of Yumi and Odd. He was extremely surprised at the drastic change of mind that Yumi showed when she showed when she saw Sissi with Ulrich.

While Ulrich didn't seem to be overjoyed by being with Sissi, he had definitely must've felt left out of their group. Thankfully for everyone's sake, Sissi had pulled Ulrich down to the front row of seats.

With him all but out of sight, Yumi began acting like the Yumi that he'd come to know the past two months. Theo held Yumi's hand gently as they patiently waited for the movie to begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita sat in the Mountain Region of Lyoko, meditating. She sat on a boulder within easy running distance of the Tower. All was quite in Lyoko, which was how she liked it.

Reliving her multiple interactions with her human friends, Aelita remembered her dear friend Jeremy. She smiled as his face drifted into her mind. Oh, so easy to glimpse and so difficult to hold on to. His face began to fade slightly as she desperately tried to remember his exact features. She almost had them fully back in her mind again when Xana woke up.

A massive pulsation rippled through Lyoko. She flinched at the intensity. Xana had awakened and was triggering a _colossal_ data transfer. The infected Tower glowed brightly in the distance as Aelita heard the familiar buzzing sound of nearby hornets.

Dropping to the ground, Aelita opened a window to Jeremy's computer. This problem had to be dealt with quickly.


	7. Bringing Monsters to Life

**Bringing Monsters to Life**

A few minutes after the movie started playing, it became apparent to Odd and Yumi that something was wrong with Jeremy. His breathing was irregular; he became extremely edgy, and was turning steadier paler. This became evident when a fight scene happened between a werewolf and vampire in the middle of a theme park. The scene was full of mutilation and death of innocent people.

Rising to his feet, Jeremy stumbled toward the exit. His sudden movement caused Odd to loose his grip on his drink and drop it. Half blind, Jeremy didn't seem to notice the dampness on his pants leg as he hurried to leave the theater room.

"Damn it, Jeremy!" Odd groaned as he brushed the spilled liquid off himself. "Next time, warn me!"

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked Jeremy's retreating form. Jeremy didn't answer as he cleared the row and ran for the exit.

"He'll be okay," Theo said reassuringly. "I bet he just needs to settle his stomach."

Returning her gaze to the movie, she said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Ten minutes passed and Jeremy didn't return, but something else did. At the beginning of another fight scene, a large red symbol suddenly appeared on the screen. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all recognized the symbol instantly: _Xana_!

The second the symbol vanished from the screen, the screen shredded as three werewolves leapt forward. Glowing brilliantly on each of their foreheads was a red Xana symbol.

The one of the monsters landed in the midst of the terrified and confused audience. A second landed in right aisle between the rows of seats. The third landed in front of the first row. The two in the midst of the audience were slashing at the people as they rushed to the exits. Yumi, Odd, and Theo were soon swallowed into the mass of panicked people.

Even among the screams of the people, Sissi's extraordinary voice was easily identifiable. A werewolf had landed less than ten feet from her. The monster grasped its ears in an attempt to shield them from the din of her voice. It easily discovered her petrified form in the seat.

Roaring angrily at her, the werewolf rushed her with its clawed hand raised high. Ulrich reacted in the fraction of a second; seizing Sissi, he yanked her from the chair and literally dragged her to the nearest exit. A second later, the werewolf smashed the chair into an undistinguishable mass of plastic and padding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the hall, Jeremy was walking weakly back toward the movie. He wished that his friends had chosen a different movie to watch. But he didn't want to seem weak in front of them so he forced himself to take each step back toward the horror film that waited.

Just as he had reached the threshold toward to the theater, the door burst open and a flood of panicked people raced out. Caught off-guard, Jeremy was thrown to the floor and was unfortunately stepped on countless times.

Then a section of concrete wall beside the door exploded, showering dust and chunks of wall through the hall. Jeremy winced as a particularly large chunk struck him in the head, above his left eye. The impact knocked his glasses askew.

Disoriented, Jeremy fumbled around, trying to find his glasses in the dust and confusion. His hand grasped the rock that struck him; it was as large as his hand!

A sound like clawed feet on pavement sounded behind him. Turning, he saw a large black outline of a dog standing on its hind legs. As he looked up at it, the werewolf knelt down and seized his leg. It lifted him like he were no more than a rag doll. Then he saw it, Xana's symbol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all somehow heard his voice over the noise of the crowd. Yumi, Odd, and Theo had safely escaped the theater when the werewolf smashed the wall. They were standing at a stairwell when they heard Jeremy. Ulrich was in the act of pulling Sissi's unconscious body toward the building doors. He was near the end of the hall on the opposite side when the shout reached him.

Dangling upside-down, Jeremy flailed his arms pointlessly in a futile attempt to free himself. The werewolf seemed amused by his efforts and raised him up so their faces would level with each other. Opening its jaw, it roared at him, enjoying his answering scream of terror.

As it snaked its fangs forward, Jeremy suddenly brought his hand up. Somehow he had managed to maintain his hold on the rock. He brought it up in an arch and smashed it into the werewolf's unprotected left temple.

Howling in pain, it dropped him instantly. Landing roughly on his back, the wind was knocked from Jeremy's chest. Cradling its head, the werewolf thrashed about, seeking to somehow ease its pain. Using adrenalin pumped strength, Jeremy scooted down the hall on his back as he fought to get his breath back.

As the pain in the werewolf's head diminished, the other two leapt through the hole it made in the wall. They attempted to rush Jeremy, but a sharp bark from the black werewolf halted them.

It moved forward and flicked its hands out, it claws extended. Fear racing through his veins, Jeremy picked up his pace. Just as the werewolf was almost on top of him, a bucket of popcorn exploded in its face.

"Good shot, Odd!" Theo cried as he appeared at Jeremy's side. As he pulled him to his feet, Yumi raced pass them and kicked the werewolf in its chest as it fought to clear its vision. The other two werewolves rushed forward. But something solid struck them from behind and they fell clumsily to the floor.

Yumi was turning to run away and a moment later was on the floor. Flashes of pain flared on her back as she heard Theo cry out her name. Her shirt was shredded and four slashes were visible on her. The slashes were quite deep enough to draw blood, but shallow enough to not have severed her spinal cord.

Trying to pull herself to her feet, a piercing pain in her back sent her back to the floor. Looking ahead of her, she saw Odd pushing Jeremy behind him and pulling Theo after him. Theo's face was red with fury as he fought to reach Yumi. _Theo_.

Then a large, black furred foot entered her vision. A crushing grip on her throat hoisted her up. The black werewolf held her to his face as he bared his fangs menacingly. Though she couldn't see behind it, Yumi could tell a fierce fight was taking place. Before the werewolf could close her air pipe, she let out a scream.

_Theo_...

Her vision swam out of focus as her body screamed for air. Before blackness could claim her, she vaguely saw a pair of arms wrap themselves around the werewolf's throat. The werewolf dropped her instantly as it flailed and slashed at the arms and their owner on its back.

A pair of strong hands grasped her and dragged her away. Her vision clearing, Theo came into view. _Theo!_ It overjoyed her to realize that Theo would risk himself to save her.

"Stop trying to be a heroine," Theo hissed as he pulled her to her feet.

Smiling, despite the pain that was burning her back, she gasped out, "I don't have...to try." Theo pulled her to the stairwell; Jeremy and Odd were waiting.

"Let's go!" Theo ordered as he motioned them to the stairwell. Odd and Jeremy didn't move, but continued to look back down toward the werewolves.

"What about Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich?"

Looking back, Yumi was shocked beyond surprise to see Ulrich. It was he who had leapt on to the werewolf's back. He now was struggling to hold on, despite the deep cuts on his arms and the other two werewolves that were attempting to peel him off their leader. Before Yumi's eyes, Ulrich was yanked roughly from the monster. The werewolf whirled and threw him through the hole in the wall, back into the theater. The three monsters then turned their attention to the kids.

Not missing a beat, Theo yanked Yumi and Odd forcefully into the stairwell. Slamming the door shut, he ushered them up the stairs. They had just reached the next floor, as there came a great crash. Below them, the monsters rushed into the stairwell and paused for only a second. Catching their preys' scents and hearing the sounds of running feet, the monsters were soon racing up the stairwell. The red eye of Xana glowed more brightly than before.

* * *

(A/N) Now comes the best part! The mystery of my story. Let me just ask one thing from all of you: keep an open mind and don't jump to conclusions. Enjoy the next chapter: Fight in the Spotlight.


	8. Fight in the Spotlight

**Fight in the Spotlight**

In the waning hours of Saturday and dusk, a news helicopter and two police helicopters circled the theater as a dozen police cars surrounded it. The panicked mob was gathered along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road. On every television within the several miles of the city was an update on the situation that had escalated in the building.

"This is Pam Gardener for Channel Twelve Live Action News," said a blonde haired woman who rode in the news chopper. "The situation at the Royal Knight's Temple Theater has appeared to come under control.

"The police have arrived and claim that the building is empty. All seems well but certain eyewitnesses claim that monster appeared inside and have killed several people. I—hold on,"

The blonde reporter looked down toward the building as the camera shifted. The three helicopter's spotlights suddenly illuminated the roof. Four silhouettes could be seen running from the door into the building.

Before the reporter could say a word, three gigantic forms materialized from the shadows. Standing on live television for thousands, and later billions, to see were three furious werewolves.

The kids scattered as the beasts rushed them. A blonde boy in blue was knocked to the ground. The second blonde was grabbed and held high in the air. And the girl in black was cornered at the edge of the building's roof. The fourth kid was hiding behind an air vent but watched helplessly as his friends were attacked.

Then an eighth silhouette appeared. Black clothes, white skin, and a golden hilted katana hanging from the person's waist were outlined in the spotlight. Based on its stocky frame and lack of height, anyone could guess that the person was a young boy. His was all but completely hidden under a dark veil, only his dark eyes were visible.

The boy moved like lightning. He whipped his hands out and two metallic streaks of light raced at the beasts that were attacking Jeremy and Odd. The werewolves howled as the throwing stars imbedded themselves in their backs.

The third werewolf stood at the corner and held Yumi over the street. As it prepared to drop her, it looked over just in time to see the sole of a boot racing at its face. The werewolf dropped Yumi, who reflexively reached for the building. Catching the gutter, she dangled precariously over the street. But the sudden exertion sent horrific ripples of pain from her back throughout her body.

The kick knocked the beast backward as it recoiled. Landing lightly, the boy dashed forward. Throwing all his weight into his shoulder, he hit the werewolf in the chest. The inertia sent the monster toppling over the roof. Seconds later it crashed with a sickening crunch on a police car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During this fight, the two police helicopters had flown closer to the roof. The doors on one opened to reveal an officer with a megaphone in one hand and shotgun in another.

"This is the police," the officer shouted. "Decease your actions."

The werewolf in front of Jeremy had finally managed to dislodge the throwing star from its back. Dropping it, the monster bounded for the helicopter. Seeing the charging monster, the pilot pulled the aircraft away but he wasn't quick enough. The werewolf leapt and caught a grip on the helicopter's landing struts. The sudden weight to the side pulled the helicopter violently to that side. The officer was luckily strapped his seat.

Dropping the megaphone, he pointed the barrel of the shotgun at the werewolf's face. The beast heaved itself up high enough that it and the officer were face-to-face. It had enough time to give one last roar before shotgun blew its face off. Raining bloody, the decapitated body plummeted to the streets below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last werewolf charged its new enemy as he helped Yumi back on to the roof. Shoving Yumi to the ground, he ran for the werewolf. Unsuccessfully dodging the inch-long claws, the boy received grievous wounds along his arms, chest, and back. But that didn't seem to hinder him as he punched the monster in the throat and shoved it away.

As the beast recovered, the boy unsheathed his katana. The gleaming blade reflected brightly in the spotlight. Grabbing it with both hands, the boy set the tip of it on the ground and nodded his head. It was a fighting stance that was somehow familiar, yet undistinguishable at the same time.

Howling, the werewolf rushed the boy. The entire countryside watched as just before the beast could land a blow, the boy knelt down and his katana blade flashed in a gleaming arc across the werewolf's chest. The werewolf's momentum carried it forward for three or four feet before it collapsed on the ground with a quickly forming puddle of blood.

Breathing hard, the boy dropped heavily to his knees. Releasing his now bloodstained katana, the boy dangled his arms on the ground as his head sagged. As Yumi climbed to her feet and moved forward, she realized just how deep the cuts along his arms were. Fresh blood still gushed from his veins and he didn't even bother trying to stop it, knowing how pointless it was. The kids approached as the police helicopters circled the building and prepared to land.

Glancing up at them, the boy grasped his katana and forced himself to his feet. Sheathing the sword, the boy dropped something to the ground. In a flash of smoke and light, he vanished as quickly and silently as he arrived.

* * *

(A/N) Some of you are no doubt confused about the drastic change of heart on Ulrich's part concerning going to the theaters. I only ask you all to be patient: all _will_ be explained ASAP!!

The next chapter is Search For Answers.


	9. Search for Answers

**Search for Answers**

The fight on the Royal Knight's Temple made the headlines of newspapers throughout the nation. Tabloids and reporters swamped Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Theo after they had left the hospital.

Yumi walked out with bandages covering her entire back. The slashes would heal in a week she'd been told. In the meantime, she'd have to go easy on her body so as to not to tear open her wounds. Jeremy suffered from a minor concussion and was temporarily half blind since his glasses had been broken in the panic.

Ulrich's entire torso and arms were wrapped in bandages from the slashes that he'd received from the werewolves during his rescue attempt. He had also dislocated his left shoulder when he had been thrown into the rows of seats. Only Odd and Theo escaped without anything more than a few scratches.

As soon as they could, Odd and Jeremy went for the factory. It was very late in the night, almost dawn in fact, when Yumi finally went to bed. There she waited for the Time Reversal, but after only a few minutes she was asleep.

It came as a great surprise to Yumi and Ulrich to learn that time didn't reverse. They awoke in their beds in early Sunday's afternoon, quite confused, sore, and hungry. After gathering enough strength for the journey, they met Jeremy at the factory.

"This is very bad," he said when they arrived.

With the elevator doors closing behind them, they walked over to him. He sat in his chair in front of a screen of endless computer code. He typed various phrases and words, but a repeated 'ACCESS DENIED' kept appearing on the screen.

"Xana has finally found a way to beat us," Jeremy said angrily. He didn't look at them, knowing what he'd see on their faces. He hated to be outsmarted, especially as badly as he had just been. "That virus hacked into our time-reversal program. I can't access it anymore! The virus Xana installed into the program is far more complex than anything I've ever seen before."

"Can you fix it?" Ulrich asked.

Turning to him, Jeremy growled, "_Fix it_? What do you think Aelita and I've been trying to do since _four in the morning_? I _just said_ that this virus is _beyond_ my understanding, _and_ Aelita's!"

"Calm down," Yumi said sternly. When she was sure that he had, she asked, "Where's Odd?"

"I sent him by to Kadic," Jeremy said, turning his attention back to the screen. "He could barely keep himself awake."

"I'll go make sure he made it," Ulrich said as he limped back the elevator.

"You should return too, Yumi," Jeremy said. "You'll be missed. I'll catch up to you later."

"Don't forget to get some sleep," Yumi reminded him as she followed Ulrich before the elevator's doors could close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resting on their favorite bench, Ulrich sat as far from Yumi as he could. Staring at the ground, a look of deep thought was written on his silent features. Yumi sat near the center of the bench, also thinking. Ulrich's thoughts were filled of nothing but spending time with the Yumi he knew before he left. However his greatest love pondered on the strange warrior boy that had rescued her from the beasts.

Something touched Yumi's shoulder from behind her. Her eyes met Theo's and a large, happy, and relieved smile spread across her face. Vivid in her mind was the memory of Theo pulling her to safety and his struggle to reach her when she was hurt.

"Hey," Theo said as he sat down next to her. Draping his arm gently over her shoulders, he studied her slightly. "What do you want to do today?"

Glancing at the setting sun, she grinned while she answered, "Not much since today is almost over."

Nodding slightly, Theo returned her smile. "Well, how about we do what you were just thinking about?"

Yumi looked at him for moment. He had only a pleasant smile on his face. Then a strange, but familiar burning of her face caused her to realize that she was blushing. In an instant she understood that she was blushing because he knew that she was thinking about the warrior.

"Alright," Yumi said. "I was thinking about that boy who saved us last night."

"I saved you last night," Ulrich mumbled quietly as he fingered his bandages. Theo glanced at him but remained silent. Yumi just flatly ignored him.

"Well," Theo said slumping comfortably on the bench. "I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing him again: to thank him for saving you and us. Speaking of yesterday—" he looked at Yumi with a concerned look as his fingers traced the bandages that were partially visible from the collar of her shirt. "Are you alright?"

With a smug smile, she said, "I'm just fine. Don't worry, in a few days I'll be running circles around you again."

Sighing, Theo nodded. "I wonder if we could figure out who our savior is?"

"Well," Yumi said. "He did leave us a few clues. One; he's likely just a kid our age. Two; he's a master fighter. Three; he has a sword."

"Katana," Ulrich corrected.

"What?" Yumi asked, looking at him for the first time.

"That sword was a katana," Ulrich repeated. Digging into his pocket, he extracted a folded newspaper clipping. He handed it to Theo as he stood, sick of watching Yumi cuddling with Theo. "I think you'll find this interesting."

"Thanks," Theo said timidly. He could understand Ulrich's feelings. He even suspected that if he hadn't been wrapped in bandages and extremely sore, Ulrich would've beat the shit out Theo and laughed about it.

* * *

(A/N) Very clever if I do say so myself. Kind of makes you wonder if Xana will pull a stunt like this in the series. Please continue to review.


	10. Red Eye of Xana

**Red Eye of Xana**

It was strange; Jeremy realized. Now was the perfect time for Xana to attack continuously and not worry about them ruining his plans. However the super computer seemed content to have Jeremy and Aelita raking their brains in an attempt to reclaim the time reversal.

Unless, he quickly feared, that this was only a stepping-stone in Xana's latest scheme. This prospect scared Jeremy and caused him to redouble his attempts. He and Aelita spent the better part of the four days since the attack trying to recover their program. Jeremy was often caught skipping classes and spent as much time at the factory as he could. This change in behavior quickly angered the principal and Jim.

Thus, Jeremy was trapped in his room. He now had to work on the program from a distance and it proved much more difficult too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The humid air and hot Wednesday sun beat down on his shoulders. Dressed in his white shirt again, it quickly became loose a fit it was on him. Pulled back by the wind and drenched in sweat, the shirt was like a second skin. Flapping wildly in the wind, his bandana proved its worth yet again.

He ran to keep himself in top physical condition. He ran to feel the familiar burn of his muscles. He ran to recover the strength that he'd felt he lost while healing. He ran to keep himself free of Sissi's never-ending monologues and whining voice. He ran to keep his mind off Yumi...

It was four o'clock when they found still running. He saw his friends as they left the school building and go their separate ways. Odd settled into his headphones and listened to his music. Theo and Yumi were walking gradually toward the streets. Jeremy was running off toward his dorm room and his computer.

Slowing his pace to a walk, Ulrich's path of travel took him on a parallel course with Yumi...and Theo. As he approached, Yumi turned her face to her boyfriend and started a conversation.

Ulrich settled down on to the bench beside Odd. After a moment, Odd caught on to his best friend's staring after Yumi. For one of the few times in his life, Odd became serious. Pausing his song and pulling his headphones down, Odd grasped his shoulder and shook it.

"Don't be mad at Yumi," he said. Detecting Odd's tone, Ulrich gave him his full attention. He knew from Odd's voice that what he had to say was important, for once. "She only thinks that you abandoned her when you left. Plus, you really can't blame her for thinking that, either. You just disappeared, no note or even a good-bye."

Returning to his previous mind frame, Odd returned to his headphones. Thinking quickly, Ulrich stood and took off running after Yumi. Seeing his friend running after the girl of his dreams, Odd stood and left as well. There was an awesome new computer game he wanted to get.

Walking down the streets, Odd took a shortcut through the park. He was passing a clearing with his music playing loudly when things started happening. Because his music was so loud, he didn't hear the startled shouts or barks until he'd been tackled.

Struck from behind, Odd landed heavily on his chest. His headphones slipped from his ears and his CD player snapped in two when it hit the pavement. But that was the last thing Odd was thinking about. A mouthful of sharp teeth had buried itself in his left shoulder!

Screaming in pain, Odd struck at what held his shoulder reflexive. His fist caught the dog, a golden retriever, in the eye. Releasing Odd instantly, the retriever thrashed about slightly. Pushing himself to his feet, Odd saw the retriever quickly return its attention to him and then he heard more barks. Lots more!!

It was later that afternoon the dog pound dragged the dozen dogs away. With his body torn in many places, Odd was bleeding badly from the bites that covered him. He had managed to pull himself into the safety of a tree and there waited for help. But he wasn't lucky enough to escape with only one bite. But what really spooked him was that one each of the dogs' foreheads was a glowing Xana symbol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Odd was trapped up in the tree, Ulrich was locked in his own desperate battle: talking to Yumi and have her seriously _listen_. He stood near her from her and Theo's spot on the bus stop bench. There were about six other people waiting for the bus.

When he had first approached, Yumi almost walked away again. Ulrich had first tried to apologize to her, but the words got stuck in his throat and didn't come. It didn't help with Theo there, supporting and influencing Yumi. She only glared at him. When Ulrich had asked why she was mad at him, Theo answered before she could.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" he demanded, standing up. "She obviously doesn't want you to be by her... If you're so desperate for a girlfriend, go get Sissi. You know? She _was_ right: you two were meant for each other. You're doing the exact same thing that she always does to _you_."

As this thought raced through Ulrich's mind, he realized that Theo was right. He was doing the very thing that he despised Sissi for doing. He was begging and bugging Yumi to forgive him and be his friend again when she no longer wanted to know him anymore. Just as Sissi always was pestering him to like her when he was and is love with Yumi; he is annoying her while she is in love with Theo. Theo was right! This revelation made Ulrich sick.

Seeing that he'd found a weakness, Theo pushed on. "Now, why don't you pull that little trick you learned two months ago, and _disappear_! Everyone was happier when you were _gone_."

Then the bus arrived. As Theo walked Yumi on to the bus, Ulrich called out, "I'm sorry for being a thorn in your side, Yumi." The passion and pain in his voice was as thick as a milkshake. Even Yumi's newfound hatred of him was temporarily quenched by the evident heartbreak that he was experiencing.

Then the moment passed. They were absorbed into the flow of the six people as they entered the bus and the rest of the passengers disembarked. The moment was over but the feelings remained. For Ulrich, it was a tragedy. A sadness of proportions unknown to any who had never experienced a true heartbreak dampened Ulrich's already miserable mood.

He watched as Yumi as she took a seat near the window. Her face was turned toward Theo, lips moving silently as she spoke to him. As she spoke, a slow smile spread on her lips. Facing Theo, she said a couple of words and they leaned closer to each other. With a deepening fear, Ulrich watched from his limited field of vision at what happened next.

Yumi kissed Theo.

Barely able to breathe, Ulrich felt a strange knot of despair descend upon him. It contracted particularly hard around his heart. His stomach felt hallow and empty. All the love and happiness he'd ever felt throughout his life seemed to vanish in that instant. Then it was replaced with loneliness and emptiness. He had never known how much he had truly loved Yumi until that moment.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy.

Ulrich looked at him with cold, dead eyes. A gleaming stream of tears had rushed out of him without him even realizing it. Wiping his face, he blocked his feelings behind his emotional barrier as he nodded to the kid.

"Nice skateboard," Ulrich commented in an attempt to distract the boy.

"Thanks," the boy said proudly.

Returning his gaze to the bus, which was now pulling away, Ulrich noticed something on the instrument panel that made his blood freeze. Shining fiercely on the panel was the red eye of Xana!

* * *

(A/N) Perhaps Yumi is being ignorant of the fact, but she is still very angry. I mean, wouldn't you be if your best friend disappeared without saying goodbye? I know I would be.

If you dislike where this story is going now, then you'll hate me for where it will end! But thank you for reading it.

I would like to thank Trillika and IndustrialFear for their numerous and insightful reviews. Who knows? If you review enough, I'll thank you someday.

There's been a little problem with my academic progress so I may not be able to post as often as you (or I) would like. But please bear with me.


	11. Runaway Ride

(A/N) This may be the last chapter for a while. I haven't yet finished typing the rest of the story. I know it's cruel of me to leave you hanging like this, but I don't have a choice.

I have a tiny surprise to all who are interested. It's in my new profile. Tell me if you want what I'm offering (which I think many of you will.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Runaway Ride**

Ulrich wasted only a second to snap around and snatch the skateboard from the boy.

"Hey!" the boy shouted as he tried to catch Ulrich.

Ulrich raced out into the street and threw the board under him. Yelling back to the boy as he caught the tailgate of a passing truck, he cried, "I'll return it! I promise!"

Pulling out his phone, Ulrich fumbled as he tried to hit the speed dial button to Yumi's phone and maintain his balance. He almost dropped his phone when the truck suddenly changed lanes.

As he steadied himself, he heard Yumi's angry voice in his hand. Lifting the phone to his ear, Ulrich heard her saying, "—understand about leaving me—"

"_Shut up_!" Ulrich snapped. Because he _never_ told her to shut up or talked to her with such a tone, she obeyed. "Yumi, get off the bus!"

"What? Why—"

"_Xana_!" he cried and hung up his phone.

Stuffing the phone into his pocket, he swallowed slightly. The bus and the truck he was hanging on had just reached the top of a tall, steep hill. At the bottom of the hill were a highway intersection, a bridge, and a river. Any one of those obstacles could spell doom to the people on the bus.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, he told himself bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the bus, Yumi got up and raced to the front of the bus. There she found the driver with his face slumped down on the steering wheel. His hat had been knocked off and there were a bleeding cut on his head. Looking for the cause of the injury, she found the radio had broken off and hit the driver. The radio now rested in his lap and was slipping down perilously toward the pedals.

Theo appeared behind her and accidentally bumped into her as Yumi reached for the radio. The sudden jerk forward caused Yumi to push the radio forward with her fingertips. It slipped off the driver's lap and landed on the gas pedal. The bus leapt forward uncontrollably.

Yumi fell down to the floor with Theo barely catching himself before he landed on top of her. Reaching forward, Yumi pulled the radio free and shoved it aside. Theo hopped over her and unbelted the unconscious driver from his seat.

At seeing the driver collapse into the arms of a young boy, the eight people on the bus began to panic. Two women came forward and tried to wake the driver as Theo heaved him into a seat. Yumi climbed into the driver seat and tried to steer the bus. However the wheels wouldn't respond to the steering wheel.

Then she saw the eye of Xana flash on the instrument panel for a second. Then before she could move, the seatbelt flashed over her, belted, and tightened itself. Yumi couldn't pull herself free; she was trapped!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouching down as low as he could go, Ulrich steadily gained speed. He quickly caught up to the speeding bus. Grabbing the handle of the backdoor, Ulrich prepared to open the door. But the bus unexpectedly jerked away and Ulrich lost his grip. Ulrich's own speed and momentum propelled him forward and down the bus's side. _Damn it!_

Changing plans, Ulrich now headed for the bus's front entrance. A flash of red on the window told him Xana knew of his presence. The bus suddenly jerked toward him in an attempt to run him over. Throwing his hands up, Ulrich was somehow able to not get knocked from the skateboard. He was shoved across the medium...and into the line of traffic on the opposite side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white blur in the opposite lane drew Yumi's attention. She watched in stunned silence as Ulrich recklessly weaved his way between the racing traffic on only a skateboard. _That idiot_!

Dodging around a mobile home, Yumi saw that he was on an unavoidable collision course with a car. Due to the speed he was traveling, he couldn't possibly dodge around it again. He seemed to brace himself for the considerable impact. _Idiot_!

Seconds before it happened, she heard him faintly shout, "Oh, _SHIT_!!" Then he jumped.

Flipping over the car, Ulrich miraculously landed on the narrow skateboard. Steadying himself, he swerved back toward the bus as they finally reached the bottom of the hill and the intersection. His speed was so great that he actually passed the bus.

_What an idiot_, Yumi could help thinking admirably.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragging his foot slightly on the pavement as he passed over the empty intersection, Ulrich's speed began to slow as the bus picked up speed. Facing the bus, he saw the red eye of Xana glaring menacingly at him from the windshield.

Then, Ulrich dramatically lost speed as he started coasting up the slope of the bridge. The bus loomed upon him like an engine of death. When it was only a few feet from him, Ulrich leapt from the skateboard and landed on the bus's hood. Sliding to the windshield, he caught a fleeting glimpse of Yumi strapped to the driver's seat. Then the bus drove off the bridge.


	12. Bittersweet Love

(A/N) Though it's a close call, I think you all are HAPPIER that I finally updated more than I am. After this chapter, my story takes a slight detour from the main storyline but I think you'll all like it.

Some good news for all of you is that I've made nice amount of progress on this story. But some bad news is that I'll probably be unable to update again until this next Monday!

* * *

**Bittersweet Love**

Everyone screamed for those horrible seconds of weightlessness. A little blonde-haired five-year-old girl screamed for her mother as she hugged a dark, bearded man for dear life. The man held her firmly to his side in an attempt to brace her for the impact into the water.

The bus driver slipped to the floor as the two women trying to wake him screaming hysterically, watching the fast approaching water. Theo clung to the driver's seat and, though silent, had fear written across his face. Yumi was screaming as she desperately tried to unbuckle the seatbelt. Ulrich slipped from the hood and fell free of the bus.

The bus smashed its engine into the water and it quickly sunk. With the back of the bus sticking slightly out of the water, it bobbed like a cork for the briefest of moments. Then water quickly began flooding the interior.

Using the seats of the bus as a ladder, the dark man pulled the girl with him. Climbing to the back of the bus, the man set the girl down on the seat as he heaved on the handle. The cold water gushed up toward them, bringing the other passengers with it. Throwing all his strength and weight into opening the locked door, the man yelled in his exertion. But the effort was futile: the door wouldn't open.

Less than two minutes since it landed, the bus had completely submerged itself and the water had nearly filled it. The passengers inside were squeezed together and were quickly expending their remaining oxygen.

The man was still trying to heave the door open. Crashing to halt suddenly, the bus settled onto the river floor with its engine buried in the mud. As the air escaped through like openings in the frame, the passengers took the lastbreath they could.

The bright sun was shining and wavering in the dirty water and filled the window of the backdoor. Pushed by the current, the bus began to tip and fall on to its side when something passed in front of the sun.

Through the window, the man saw a dark shadow. In the gloom of the dark water he couldn't make out the figure, even as it took hold of the handle of the door. Then the window shattered as a bloody fist shot through.

In a burst of bubbles, the remaining air escaped the bus. Then a fraction of a second later, a strong hand grabbed the man's shirt and hauled him out of the bus. Without any further prompting, he swam as fast as he could toward the surface. As soon as he broke the surface, he took several deep breaths of the living-giving air. Within several seconds the other passengers followed.

Several long moments after the last of the people rose, a boy finally broke the surface and heaved. Two heads rose to the surface next to him but wouldn't remain afloat. Swimming over to him, the man took the unconscious boy from Ulrich and held him up.

It didn't take long for rescue boats to arrive on the scene. The people in the river were pulled to safety and wrapped in warm blankets against the wind. Theo and Yumi were immediately given the Heimlich maneuver as soon as they were brought aboard. Within moments, Theo awoke and coughed out the water that filled his lungs.

The first sight he saw was Yumi's still form as she was administered the Heimlich. Crawling over to her, he sat as close to her as he could. He didn't even notice a paramedic drape a blanket over his shoulders.

Ulrich and Theo alike watched Yumi for any sign of life, but there was none. After several minutes of nothing, the paramedics lost hope. With sad faces, they conceded defeat.

"What?" Theo cried. "No! Yumi!"

Rushing forward, he pulled Yumi's body to his own. He hugged her fiercely as tears dropped unnoticed down his cheeks. "_Yumi_! …_Yumi_, _come back_."

Ulrich crept forward and knelt down to his friend. With a blank face broken by a single tear, he gently pulled Yumi's face from Theo's grip. Theo would've protested but he relented, knowing that she was gone. Cradling her face, Ulrich brushed her raven hair from it.

Leaning forward, Ulrich whispered something into Yumi's ear. Even as close as he was to Ulrich, Theo couldn't hear what was said. When Ulrich leaned back, he wiped the tears from his face.

Eyes snapping open, Yumi broke out in a fierce fit of coughing. Bouts of river water were forced from her lungs as she heaved. Rolling on to her stomach, Yumi proceeded to cough out water for several minutes. When she could breathe without a coughing fit, Yumi pushed herself up into a sitting position. Throwing his blanket over her shoulders, Theo was pulled into a tight hug.

"Yumi," he said as he returned her hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

Looking at Ulrich, Theo extended a hand. With his hands hidden in the blanket, Ulrich only looked at the hand. Theo dropped his hand slowly as he said, "What did you say to her?"

Not receiving an answer, Theo returned his gaze to Yumi. Yumi looked happily at Theo and pulled him into a kiss. It seemed to last forever to Ulrich, to never end. It was only a simple kiss, but it said more than any words could for all three of them. Yumi was happy that she and Theo both had survived, and probably hadn't even noticed Ulrich yet.

Perhaps it was Ulrich climbing to his feet, or that the boat that they were riding on was preparing to dock, or that they knew that they had to stop, but whatever the cause Theo and Yumi broke their kiss.

As he was standing, Ulrich's blanket fell open just enough to reveal him holding his right hand gently with his left. Theo saw what Yumi did not as they followed Ulrich to their feet.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked as he held Yumi by her waist.

"Nothing," Ulrich growled as he turned away.

"The hell nothing happened," Theo said as he grabbed Ulrich's blanket.

In one swift movement, he yanked it free from Ulrich's shoulders. Staining his drenched and filthy bandages around his right wrist and forearm were several lines of fresh blood.

Facing Theo, Ulrich dropped his right hand to his side as he extended his left. A cold wind washed over them, but it hurt Ulrich more.

"My blanket, please," Ulrich demanded.

"What happened to your hand?" Theo repeated.

Eyes narrowed in anger and disgust, Ulrich finally held up his right hand. Yumi gasped when she finally realized what Theo was asking for. Ulrich's knuckles had several deep penetrations with his skin torn and draped over in ways that it shouldn't have been. Rivers of blood flowed from his knuckles, down his wrist, and to his elbow.

"My blanket," Ulrich demanded fiercely.

"Ulrich," Yumi said quietly. "What did you do to your hand?"

Ulrich's expression didn't alter but he answered. "I smashed the backdoor window."

Yumi and Theo looked at him in surprise. Seeing their expressions, Ulrich snatched his blanket back and threw it over his shoulders. A moment later the boat pulled into the dock and they were separated.

Ulrich was lucky; a paramedic spotted his bloody hand as well and had him taken to a nearby ambulance. Yumi, Theo, and the other passengers had to contend with the ever-aware press and reporters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came as a relief and a curse for Ulrich. Two days spent in the hospital while his hand was attended to were extremely boring to him. When he finally walked free of its constraints, Ulrich now sported new bandages on his torso, arms, and his wrist. The bandages, though necessary, hindered Ulrich's free movement slightly. For this, he resented them but didn't try to remove them, _yet_.

"Ulrich dear!" was the first thing he'd heard when he'd reached the parking lot of the hospital. Leaning casually against her father's car, Sissi smiled brightly at him. A glance inside the car told Ulrich the obvious: Sissi had talked her father into transporting him back to school.

"I heard you were due out today," Sissi said as he approached. "So I thought it would be nice to pick you up personally."

Ulrich stopped a few paces away from her. Looking away from her in his disgust, Ulrich noticed the principal watching them. Moving forward, Ulrich knocked politely on the window. As it rolled down, he saw the principal smile politely.

"It's good to see you on your feet again, Ulrich," he said. "Well, come on. Get in, boy. I'm needed back at school."

"Sir," he said. "I appreciate the thought but the Ishiyama's have already promised me a ride."

"Oh," the principal said. "Alright. Well, I expect to see you in class on Monday. Come on, Sissi."

"One moment, Daddy," Sissi said as he rolled up his window.

Her eyes were narrowed in anger but Ulrich didn't care. There was very little he cared about anymore he realized. As Sissi approached him, she reached forward and took his right hand gently. Sissi studied the bandaging, sighed, and dropped his arm.

"What is it that makes Yumi so special to you? Even after she told you off in the park, slapped you, and caused you to ruin your hand. Please, tell me. Why do you still love her after all that? Why do you insist on loving a girl who doesn't love you?"

Ulrich turned a serious gaze upon her. His gaze was so powerful that Sissi felt as though he was looking through her and reading her thoughts. The gaze was frightening to her but she held it, determined to get an answer.

"Because I know she'll understand one day," he replied slowly. "And until then, I will continue to love her."

"But—"

"This is the reason, right now," Ulrich interrupted. He held his left hand up to her mouth, not touching her but having the same effect. Sure that he'd obtained her full attention, he lowered his hand slowly. "This is the reason you will never hold a place in my heart. You don't understand love."

Her mouth moved in denial but no sound escaped. After a moment, she dropped her face and quietly entered her father's car. Ulrich watched the car until it disappeared around a corner. When it did, he started walking down the sidewalk on his way to school. He had lied to the principal, which he regretted doing, but it was better than riding with Sissi.


	13. A Secret Desire

**A Secret Desire**

In her room, Yumi watched the recording of the fight on the Royal Knight's Temple. She had watched it so many times in the past few days that she had it memorized. It had become an obsession to her to find the identity of the warrior. She'd followed up on every possible clue that the video had to offer.

She'd searched the Internet for hour for recent katana sales. During that search she looked for the particular hilt design and color of the sword. Then she searched for a fighting style that matched the boy's movements. And finally, she searched for any further news of that individual appearing again. All her searches proved fruitless. Now she left with only the video to search for answers or clues that weren't forthcoming.

The harsh ringing of her phone pulled Yumi out of her reverie. Pausing the video, she answered it. The caller ID had the phrase _Unknown_ illuminated brightly.

"Hello?"

"Yumi?" asked a deep voice.

"Yes?" she said as suspicions flew through her head.

"Stop trying to learn who I am," the voice said darkly.

A shadow appeared on her floor. Turning, Yumi saw the boy that she'd been searching for. He was dressed in the same outfit as before and held a black phone to his ear. But the strange thing was that he seemed to be floating in the air.

"Who _are_ you?" Yumi demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The boy didn't respond immediately. But when he did, his voice wasn't as deep and was subdued. Barely above a whisper, he said, "I'm not of any importance to you. You won't ever learn who I am."

Suddenly he dropped out her sight. As she rushed to her window and opened it, there came a _click_ on her phone. Peering through her window, Yumi spotted the boy. He was sprinting across the empty street. Then he disappeared into the shadows of the homes on the opposite side of the road.

Smiling slightly to herself, Yumi turned back to her television. If the warrior-boy had intended to scare or talk her out of giving up her search, he failed miserably. Instead, she felt even more inspired to learn his identity.

It was as she was preparing to continue her video that she saw it. It was such a minor detail and the image was slightly distorted. But now, as she studied it from a slightly greater distance than she had been, she realized how she'd missed it earlier. The boy had just arrived on the scene and threw his weapons at the monsters. There on his arms was the clue: blood! His arms were bleeding before he'd even started fighting!

A memory leapt to her mind instantly. The three werewolves thrashing around, slashing at Ulrich as he strangled the big one. His arms received long cuts that were still no doubt wrapped in their bandages. _And he's released from the hospital today_, she thought as her mind put the pieces of this puzzle together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was with Odd as dusk's last light was fading from the walls of their dorm room. Sitting at his desk, Ulrich was hunched over a notebook as he drew. Though the sketch was very poor, Ulrich smiled faintly at his picture of Yumi. Odd was lying on his back, playing his gameboy and petted Kiwi absentmindedly.

Then Odd's phone rang next to Ulrich and sent Kiwi into a string of barks. Looking up at Ulrich, Odd paused his game and waited. Rolling his eyes slightly, Ulrich tossed the phone to his friend.

"Hello?" Odd said. "…Who? …Oh, yeah he's here."

This caught Ulrich's attention. Watching Odd, he waited patiently for him to finish. Odd grew oddly serious as he listened to whoever called. Then a grin spread on his face abruptly.

"Yeah, _sure_!" Odd said with laughter. "As if that would _ever_ happen! Oh! And how did you get my cell phone number anyway, Sissi?"

Odd flinched and jerked his phone from his ear. A stream of loud curses and screams erupted form the phone before Odd could hang up. Odd had a triumphant smile on his face as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Guess I struck a nerve," Odd said as he returned to his game.

Nodding, Ulrich returned to his picture. This was the only way he could admire her anymore, he realized. Her face caused that horrible knot in his stomach to tighten again. Then that terrible memory of Yumi kissing Theo made itself known. The knot tightened its grip dramatically. Though it wasn't physically painful, it was excruciating for his heart and soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crickets sang loudly in the moonlight. The cloudless night allowed the full moon's light to flood into the room unhindered. The window was slightly ajar and a warm breeze seeped in. All was calm, quiet, and natural.

Then Odd's phone rang from his dresser. Kiwi, sleeping on the pillow with his master, woke and began barking loudly. Groaning but awake, Odd climbed out his bed and quickly answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Justin?" asked a feminine voice. "I was just sitting around with nothing to do. So, I know it's late, but do you want to come over and do something?"

Odd's face burned hotly for a moment. Then a devilish smile crept up his face. "Sure," he said. "I'd love to except one _minor_ detail…"

"What's that, my Love?"

"My name isn't Justin," Odd said. Picking up Kiwi, he continued speaking. "He's around here somewhere, though. Hang on a moment… Ah, here he is."

Holding the phone to Kiwi, he let the little dog sniff it. When the woman began speaking, Kiwi began barking fiercely. Taking the phone back to his ear, Odd said, "I think he said he'll be right over."

"You immature, little son of a bitch!" screamed the woman. "If I ever get my hands on you—"

"Maybe you should pay more attention to who you're calling," Odd snapped and hung up.

Putting his phone back on the dresser, he glanced over at Ulrich. But he was gone. The bed was clearly illuminated in the moonlight and the sheets were thrown back. Doubling back, Odd took his phone and dialed Yumi's number.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Yumi," Odd said. "Remember you wanted me to tell you if Ulrich did anything strange?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding more awake.

"Well, does disappearing in the middle of the night count as strange?"

"Yes," she said. "Yes, it does. Thanks, Odd. You should get back to sleep."

Yawning, Odd didn't bother fighting. As soon as he lied back down, he was asleep. In his dreams was a young woman screaming at him as he barked like dog and juggled phones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yumi's house a quiet figure crept out of the front door. Running to the street, the person stopped and hid in the shadows. Sure that no one was following, Yumi walked to the factory.

_Knowing Jeremy_, she thought, _he'll still be there_.

Then her thoughts turned to Theo. That kiss on the bus had been her first. Theo had told her that she was free to do what she wanted. Ulrich wasn't the one she loved anymore; it was Theo. It was then that she'd decided to show them both whom she cared for. Though she hadn't seen his, Yumi felt that she could've guessed what his expression was with a reasonable degree of confidence.

Ulrich's face rose into her mind as memories flashed through her mind, old and new. Even though her mind wanted to forget him, her heart had different ideas. She relived again those moment in Lyoko when he saved her. Then she remembered him racing down the highway, _jumping cars_, and climbing on the hood of the bus. _Why_?

Bumping into something Yumi recoiled. Getting her bearings, she realized that she was standing at the entrance to the factory. As she entered the clash of steel on steel and the sound of running footsteps could be heard.


	14. Dancing on a Knife's Edge

(A/N) I personally don't really approve of this chapter. I just hope you all can appreciate it. The next posting may not be for a while. See, I'm having a tough time getting on to my computer and seriously write this story.

**

* * *

**

**Dancing on a Knife's Edge**

Slashing at the wooden stands, the warrior dashed through the maze. It was a temporary training sight for him. The open chamber of the factory proved to be quite spacious and it served his intentions greatly.

Dressed in a black vest over a sleeveless shirt, he face was once again covered. The mask was a simple pair of handkerchiefs that completely covered his hair and lower face. The opening between them was large enough for his eyes to be seen. In his gloved hands was the katana that meant the world to him. Now that he was healed enough, he pushed himself very hard in his strenuous training regime.

Rounding a corner of the maze that he'd hastily constructed, a demolition ball swung forward. He flattened himself to the ground instantly and the ball sailed harmlessly over him. Rushing forward, he slashed at two wooden targets that popped out and lunged at him. As if sensing the ball returning, he ducked as it loomed behind him. Running for the next corner, he spotted the exit and sprinted through it.

As he passed through the threshold, he hit the stopwatch that hung on his neck. 1:43 seconds. It was a little slow for him but he smiled happily. It was much better than he thought he could do. Lowering himself down to the floor, he rested. Dropping his katana, he waited in his crouched position for his breath to slow to normal.

Standing, he walked forward to where he had placed his equipment. There were extra uniforms, katanas, staffs, and throwing blades. All these weapons he had used while under tutorage of his master. However, the bronze hilted katana had been a special gift to him when he finished his training. That memory brought a smug grin to his face.

"Good morning, warrior," said a voice behind him.

Whirling around, he unsheathed one of his katanas out of instinct. Yumi stood near the maze exit with a neutral expression. She wore her usual black clothes with a lightweight jacket against the wind.

"Good morning, Yumi," he said, lowering the katana slightly.

"You can take that dumb mask off," she said in a forceful voice. "I know who you are."

Laughing quietly, he shook his head. "Really? Who am I?"

"You're Ulrich," she said without hesitation. "Your arms were bleeding before you had even started fighting. And I seem to remember you getting hurt when you strangled that one monster."

Smirking, he walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. He held his katana at the low ready. "Close," he said smugly. "You're right, though. I was watching the same movie. But you forget that when those beasts appeared, they were attacking everyone before they singled you and your friends out."

Yumi thought about this for a moment. It this boy was telling the truth, it did make some sense. But it just as easily could've been a ruse to confuse her. Unable to make up her mind, she glared at him. "If you're not Ulrich, then who are you?"

"Call me a not-so-secret admirer," he said with a chuckle.

"Tell me!" Yumi snapped as she approached him. She stopped just out of his reach with his katana, glaring the whole time.

"Why?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she growled, trying to keep a cool head. "Do you understand?"

"Ah, no," he said chuckling.

It was incredible how beautiful Yumi was when she was mad. But this time he had pushed too many buttons. Snapping her arm up, Yumi pushed the tip of his prized katana none too gently into his chin.

"Oh," he said, remembering his master's first rule: _NEVER drop your guard_!

Batting the blade away, he started walking away as he said, "Knock it off."

Yumi swung the blade around and pressed it against his throat. Stopping instantly, the boy looked at her. From her serious expression, he could tell that she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" he asked, batting the blade away again.

This time he faced her and was prepared to defend himself. Yumi smiled smugly as she held the katana level at him. "I was the best swordsman in my martial arts class in Japan before I came here."

Nodding, he lifted his katana and crossed their blades. They were quickly interlocked in an ancient dance of swordsmanship. At first the warrior was just playing with Yumi. As if sensing this, Yumi proved quickly that she was not one to be toyed with. Shrieking, she brought her katana down in an arc. The blade sliced through his vest and left a small hole in his shirt.

Backing up he examined the damage, then smiled smugly at her. Yumi had her smile on her face, knowing that she'd breached his defenses. _This is going to be fun_, she thought as their swords clashed together again.

This time he was a bit more defensive and much more cautious. Yumi, being the attacker, sneakily backed him into the pillar that he'd been using as a leaning post. The moment he bumped into it he unintentionally dropped his guard. Taking the chance, Yumi's katana flashed again.

This time she cut the handkerchief covering his jaw. Splitting it by his left cheek, she smiled. Holding her blade under his chin, she lifted his chin as he was looking at the ends of the handkerchief.

Holding the split ends up with his free hand, the boy frowned at her. Thrusting his katana into his belt, he pulled the ruined cloth from him. Then he pulled his vest off him, it was mostly for show and in this fight it would only get in his way.

Seeing his actions, Yumi followed suit and took off her jacket. Throwing the clothes into a pile off to the side, they circled one another with their blades at ready.

Smiling, the boy fought Yumi with better control. Swords clashing, they quickly lost track of where they were, why they were fighting, and what was important. Yumi, though rusty, was enjoying herself. This boy was a very good swordsman and sportsman.

Feeling restless after a few minutes, the boy began toying her again. When she had lowered her guard, he managed to cut her shirtsleeve from the shoulder to the wrist without flicking her.

"Hey," she said as the split sleeve revealed her slender arm. Lunging forward in her anger, she shouted, "This is my favorite shirt!"

Blocking her furious slashes, he said, "Then I should make it a matching set."

With that said, he cut her other sleeve from shoulder to wrist. With both her arms exposed she glared at him, gripping the sword with both hands. A large grin was on his face as she lunged forward again. Dodging out of the blade's path, he grabbed her hands, leaving her defenseless. Then he shoved her none-too-gently backward.

Recovering, Yumi sighed deeply then smiled.

"Not bad," she said.

Locking blades again, they faced each other for a moment. Leaning forward, they tried to shove the other away

"That's nothing," he said.

He leaned in closer and gave her fast kiss. Then, just as quickly, he broke it and leapt backward. His face was alight with redness and a large, happy smile.

Gasping, Yumi was surprised at this sudden act. Narrowing her eyes, she attacked again. Maneuvering around her blade, he got in her face again and kissed her. This was a slightly longer kiss but he broke just as quickly.

Backing up, he held his katana level with her. Laughing quietly, he waited for her next attack. This time he underestimated her badly and she sent his katana flying out of his hand. Backing up against the pillar again, he tried to look as though he had everything under control. But that was kind of hard when his opponent was holding a katana blade in his face.

"This may be slightly harder," he said quietly, glancing around. Spotting the bundle of clothes nearby, he smiled as he returned his gaze to Yumi. "I must say that you're the best opponent I've faced in a while."

Not allowing herself to get distracted, Yumi poked the tip sharply into his chest. Batting the blade away, the boy flipped over to the clothes pile and snatched his vest. Bringing it up, he batted her swings and stabs aside. He grabbed the hilt when she lunged too far. Releasing the katana, Yumi dashed to his katana that was lying on the ground nearby with him hot on her heels.

Kicking the katana away from her, the boy laughed. With the tip of his katana under her chin, she stood up and faced him. Standing an arms length away, he pointed sharply at her.

"_Don't move_," he said sternly.

Then in four fluid cuts, her shirt fell away to reveal her slender body and a dark bra. She gasped in shock as he tried to not look too proud of himself. He didn't even try to stop her when she ran for her jacket.

Zipping her jacket up, she faced him and glared. "You son of a bitch!"

He didn't bother trying to hide his smile as he leaned casually on his sword. It had been a gift from above for him to have been able to kiss her, _twice_, but to see her like that, unwilling perhaps, was enough for him to die a happy man.

"Don't you look at me like that," Yumi growled furiously.

A feeling of humiliation swept over her and she turned her back to him. She had hoped to slice the rest of his mask off, but she had underestimated his ability with his katana. Now she had been embarrassed unlike she had ever been in her life or could possibly in the future.

"Sorry," he said.

Glancing behind her, she saw that he stood right behind her. Had she wanted, she could've snatched his katana from him. However she had lost her fighting spirit to this masked vigilantly.

"Are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Yes," he said. "I know that I shouldn't have done that. But you would've done something similar to me."

"No I wouldn't—"

"Yes, you would," he said evenly. "Don't lie to yourself, as well as me."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, facing him.

He had a blank expression. She looked up into his dark eyes before he broke their connection and walked over to his weapons.

"Will you not answer any of my questions?" she demanded.

"No," he said he pulled out a small, silver object. Looking at her, he smiled when she realized what it was. "It's late. You need your sleep. Maybe we'll duel again sometime, but be ready next time."

With that he threw the object on to the ground. On impact, it exploded and a cloud of smoke engulfed him and his weapons. Moments later the smoke cleared and Yumi saw what she'd expected. He had vanished with all his weapons, save one. The katana that he had using lay on the floor near her. Taking the sword, Yumi left the factory with more questions than she had answers for.


	15. What's Left Unheard

**(A/N) This is you for Industrial Fear!**

**I know I haven't asked for a while, but could I get more reviews? I have at least fourteen people reading this story, but only get an average of four reviews per chapter! I would appreciate more options and I know a lot more people are reading this than that!

* * *

**

What's Left Unheard

It was a very good thing that it was the weekend for Yumi. It didn't bother her parents that she was late to rise, or that she was very cranky. When she had returned home, Yumi had hidden the katana under a loose floorboard.

It was late in the morning and Yumi had locked herself in her room. It seemed strange to her that the boy would leave his katana behind. _Either he wants me to have it_, she thought, _or he forgot it. Tsk. Who am I kidding?_

Lying on her bed, Yumi studied the katana's beautiful and deadly craftsmanship. The hilt was composed of black leather strips strapped tightly around it. The bronze hand guard had a wonderfully crafted battle scene etched into it. The blade itself had a beautiful curve to it and was as long as her arm. Engraved into the blade was a Japanese inscription that she easily read: Samurai of the West. The scabbard was missing but she could guess it was made of the same black leather and bronze linings.

She turned the sword over and watched the reflections of the sun glittering on the wall. Remembering the fight as vividly as it had just happened, Yumi watched as the boy kissed her. It angered her that he had done that. Especially because he seemed to know her, thus he must've known that she had a boyfriend.

_But you_ did _want to kiss him when you found him_, said a little voice in the back of her mind.

_Shut up_, she told it. _Can't you see I'm reminiscing here_?

Then she remembered the boy cutting her shirt to pieces. _That was embarrassing_, she told herself for the umpteenth. She had to throw the pieces of her shirt into a garbage dumpster on her way home. Returning her attention to the katana, she was again awed by the considerable craftsmanship of the sword.

_He left it so he could see you again_, the voice said.

Yumi flinched with this latest revelation. _There is no way he would just leave clues, particularly this katana, behind. This katana _must_ have some special meaning to him. All the other weapons he had were nowhere near as well made as this one_.

"Yumi dear?" called her mother from behind the door.

Returning to reality, Yumi quickly hid the weapon under the floorboard as quietly as she could. To disguise any strange noise that she may have made, Yumi said, "Yes, Mom?"

"Theo's here," she said.

Smiling slowly, Yumi left room once she tucked her phone into her pocket. She found Theo standing outside the front door. When she opened the door, Theo's dazzling smile caused her to put aside all her thoughts and fears, but not hopes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was a picnic in the park. A simple affair of sandwiches, chips, and juice had left them all content until the next meal. They sat in the shade of an oak tree near the lake in the park.

Yumi sat with Theo with her back resting gently against the trunks of an oak tree. Odd sung to a song from a new CD player in the branches of the tree. Ulrich stood down by the lakeshore, skipping pebbles on the water. Jeremy was the only missing; locked away in the factory as he still desperately tried to decipher Xana's virus.

Theo was talking but Yumi wasn't really listening. Even though she tried, she couldn't keep her mind on the present. The warrior kept breaking into her mind and taking her back to those few seconds of when they'd kissed. It quickly became apparent to Theo that Yumi had other things on her mind.

Kissing her lightly on the cheek, Theo smiled slightly at catching her embarrassed stare. Knowing he had her attention, he said, "What's in your head?"

"Nothing," she said. The last thing that she wanted was to tell him about her encounter. "It's nothing."

But he saw through her. "Something happened last night. What was it?"

She looked at him. _I can't hide anything from him, can I_? She nodded slowly. _I hope this goes well_. "I went for a walk and I found our warrior friend in that old factory."

"And?"

"He must've been training at the factory because he had a lot of weapons there. I tried to unmask him, but he…kind of blew me away."

She paused as she took a breath. Her face had turned red slightly despite her best efforts. Theo looked at her with a quizzical stare. "I tried to find out a few things about him, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well," Odd said from above them. "Of course, he wouldn't!"

Glancing up, they saw their friend smiling down on them like they were a pair of foolish children. "He doesn't want to get swamped by the media when you start telling everyone!"

"Maybe," Theo said.

He had noticed that Ulrich had stopped skipping stones and was listening to the conversation with utmost interest. "But I'm not so sure. I mean, don't you think that this guy could be some psychopath trying to get the attention of a pretty girl from behind a mask?"

"Yes," Yumi said, looking away. The memory of the boy slicing her shirt to pieces was very clear now.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Theo returned his attention to her. She was still hiding something he could tell. It annoyed him that she was doing that to him. _When she's ready_, he growled to himself.

Standing suddenly, Yumi said, "I'll be right back."

Theo watched her as she walked down toward the shore and Ulrich. Odd returned to listening and singing his music. Because of his friend's loud and off key voice, Theo couldn't hear what was being said between his girlfriend and her former best friend.

Ulrich sat a rock outcropping and dangled his bare feet into the cool water. His shoes and socks were behind him on the rock. The hot summer sun beat down on his shoulders and back but he didn't even notice.

"Ulrich," Yumi said, stopping behind him. "We need to talk."

Glancing at her, he nodded. Then he began to picking through the pebbles that were within his immediate reach. Casting a stone, it bounced off the surface four times before finally sinking.

"Nice one," she said.

"Thanks."

"Why did you go to the theaters with Sissi?" she asked, not sure why she didn't ask him what was really troubling her.

"I _didn't_," he said fiercely. "She followed me."

This caught Yumi by surprise. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked guiltily.

"You didn't let me," he said indifferently. "You wouldn't have listened anyway."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Are you?" he demanded.

"You've had all week to talk to me and the only things you've ever said are 'I hate you' and 'Leave me alone.' That's not being much of the friend I knew three months ago."

"_Me_?" she almost shouted in anger. "Who are you to talk? You've barely said two words to anyone since you returned. Besides, you were a lousy friend for leaving."

"That wasn't my choice," Ulrich growled. Returning to gaze at the lake, he threw another pebble, which only bobbed twice.

"I seem to recall having saved you twice," he said quietly. "I do believe that the only thanks that I've gotten in return from you was the cold shoulder."

"How do you expect me to thank a person who has been missing for two months?" Yumi demanded. "What do you want anyway? A hug and kiss and eternal forgiveness?"

"That would do splendidly for starters," Ulrich said with the barest of smiles. "But, no, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Understanding."

"What?"

"Understanding for why I've saved you and will continue to do so," Ulrich looked hopefully into her eyes as he said this. But her eyes were clouded in confusion. "The Yumi I knew two months ago would've understood without my needing to explain or even _ask_."

"So I've changed," she snapped angrily. _Why won't he ever give me a straight answer anymore_? "And I've changed for the best."

Scooping up a handful of stones, she threw them angrily into the lake. As they sank, so did her anger. Kneeling down, Yumi selected a particularly flat and smooth pebble. Facing Ulrich again, she handed him the pebble.

As he took it, Yumi noticed something she hadn't much earlier. Ulrich now had thick calluses on his hands. He no longer had the somewhat scrawny arms anymore; they were far more muscular and threatening.

"Why can't we be the same friends we were?" Yumi asked quietly, staring at the lake water.

"Because," Ulrich said, equally as quiet as her. "…you have changed… for the best."

Staring at the ground, Ulrich turned and walked away slowly. Yumi returned to Theo with a sad and confused air about her. As he stepped on to the path, Ulrich brought the pebble that Yumi had given him up to his face. Closing his fist, he gripped it tightly. He would keep it forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds had begun appearing in early afternoon. The growing cloud cover brought an early dusk and a cold wind. Starting as a small sprinkle, it quickly became a cold summer shower of considerable power.

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were stranded in Jeremy's room. Even though he was annoyed by how rowdy they were being, especially Odd, Jeremy was thankful for their thoughtfulness of spending a little time with him. He had had no time to relax and enjoy life as he had been throwing himself futilely at the virus.

Chased by Ulrich, Odd danced around the room. He had snatched Ulrich's bandana and was waving it merrily in front of him, yet just out of reach. Laughing loudly, Odd evaded Ulrich's best attempts to reclaim it. That is until he stumbled on to Jeremy's unmade bed.

Catching his breath from his laughing fit, Odd let Ulrich take back his bandana. Tying it back into place, Ulrich walked to the window and stared out into the gloom.

Picking himself to his feet, Odd walked over to Jeremy. He watched as endless lines of computer code scrolled down the screen. Jeremy would halt the scrolling often to probe a random icon.

Incoherently absorbing the information, Odd once again thanked himself for having no interest in the area of computer programming.

"I give up!" Jeremy growled as he leaned back in his chair.

Crossing his arms angrily, he glared at the screen. He had tried everything his brilliant mind could think of and every time his hopes were crushed as he ran into a dead end. He wished that he had Aelita's help, but it was easier for both them to conduct their own searches.

As his thoughts were consumed by Aelita's sweet face, Odd leaned forward. He studied a section of the code for it had attracted his attention.

"Hey, Jeremy," he said pointing an icon on the lower left section of the screen. "What is this symbol above that number?"

Eyeing the symbol, Jeremy studied it. It was a tiny dot that was hovered above the number 235. He hadn't noticed this symbol before and he'd reviewed this section of coding many times in the past week.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well," Odd said grasping the mouse. "Let's see what it does."

"Wait, Odd!"

But before he could stop him, Odd had clicked on the dot. The computer screen suddenly went black and then a start up screen flashed to life. Then a miracle happened.

System ready: enter command

Odd and Jeremy stared at the computer screen for several moments. Odd slowly began to laugh as Jeremy glanced at him.

"Remind me to thank you if this works," he said as he tentatively returned to his work.

Access primary control systems

Lines of computer code suddenly scrolled down the monitor. At the top of the section were the words, Control Systems.

"Well, I'll be!" Jeremy said incredulously.

Whooping hysterically, Odd shouted, "When things are strange, call for me! I'll help you out, so you'll see! Nothing's stranger than Odd! That's me!"

"Shut up," Jeremy said.

Looking for Ulrich, he spotted him still by the window. "Can you guys keep quiet? I've got a lot of work to do."

Silently, Ulrich left the room. Odd didn't even notice, as he was absorbed into his new victory chant. Repositioning himself in front of the monitor, Jeremy returned to his work with a vengeance.


	16. Something's Wrong

**(A/N) I'm BACK!!** I've got good and bad news. The good news is I've _obviously_ found a way around my restrictions. The bad news is that I can only post like once a week if I'm lucky. This is so my parental units don't get _too_ suspicious anytimesoon.**

* * *

**

**Something's Wrong**

The storm had run its course and had passed on by morning. Rising with a dazzling display of yellows, whites, and blues, the sun peeked over the horizon. The lingering rain, dew, and puddles sparkled in the light. The smell of freshness and dew was heavy in the misty morning.

It was a beautiful beginning to a day that would bear witness to a turning point of the earth's fate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheer excitement had caused Jeremy to wake early despite the fact that he had less than five hours of sleep. The blonde had worked on the anti-virus for seven hours. He had quickly come to realize that the symbols that Odd had discovered were actually shortcuts into the program's mainframe.

Climbing to his computer, he connected to Lyoko and Aelita. When the pink-haired girl illuminated on his screen, Jeremy felt the familiar lifting sensation he'd always experienced when seeing her.

"Morning, Aelita," he said brightly.

"Good morning, Jeremy," she said smiling. From what he could see around her, Aelita was once again in the Mountain Region of Lyoko. Aelita instantly noticed a different expression on him. He wasn't worn from days of fruitless searches, but filled with a determined hopefulness. "You're in good mood. Something happen that I don't know about?"

With a small grin, he nodded. "I think I've got the answer for the virus on the Time Reversal Program."

"Really?!"

Smiling broadly, he nodded again. "Open up the program and you should notice a small icon above every three-hundredth matrices."

Aelita was looking at another screen to the side as she complied with Jeremy's instructions. Jeremy watched with a small smile as her expression changed from confused to surprise and relief.

"What?" she gasped. Looking back at Jeremy, she said. "H-how did you find this?"

"I didn't," Jeremy said and a small laugh escaped him. "Odd did. Can you believe that?"

"He did?" Aelita didn't try to restrain her smile. "Now that's a pleasant surprise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rushing to Ulrich and Odd's dormitory room, he knocked loudly on the door. Inside, Odd's loud snores stopped after a moment. They were quickly replaced by complaints and yawns.

His eyes were mere slits as a drowsy Odd opened the door slightly. Dressed only in his boxers and a light shirt, the warmth of his room seeped out into the hall as cold rushed in. Leaning heavily on the door, Odd felt sleep tugging at him again. He was only partially aware that he was close to dropping to the floor and falling asleep again.

"Five-thirty in the morning?" he said as another yawn escaped him. "…Someone had _better_ be dead…or I _swear_ I'll beat the shit out of you…when I wake up _again_."

"Aelita's in trouble on Lyoko!" Jeremy gasped.

Odd straightened up instantly; wide-awake. Jeremy turned on his heels and sprinted down the hall.

"We're coming," he called to Jeremy's retreating back.

If there had ever been a record for the greatest speed a person could wake up, get dressed, and rush out the door, Odd and Ulrich would've beaten it in those following moments. They stumbled down the stairs. Odd fought to pull his shoes on as Ulrich yanked his familiar green shirts over his head.

* * *

(A/N) A minor complication has arisen. Due to time constraints, I'm rewriting my stories. I'm only gonna be able to post The Weak Link for the time being. At this point in time, I doubt if I'll _ever_ post The Project: Curse. 


	17. Severed!

**(A/N)** Strap on your seatbelt and hold on tight! You are in for a wild ride from this chapter here on. This is also the namesake of the story title.**

* * *

**

**Severed!**

The Tower loomed into sight. A churning red mist was easily visible near its top. Yumi and Odd didn't notice this for they'd seen it all too often. Instead, they instinctively watched their surroundings for enemies. The run to the Tower was unusually quiet and deserted. It quickly made even Odd uneasy.

Stopping in front of the Tower, they looked up at its heights. The same thought passed through minds; _this is_ too _easy_.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked via his communication link. "Did you see something? I'm not picking up any monsters in Lyoko."

"That's just it," Yumi said. "I've got a bad feeling about going in there, Jeremy. Xana's up to something."

"Yumi!" Jeremy said. It was infuriating for him. He understood Yumi's caution, but Aelita was in danger and he wanted to help her. "I know what you're talking about. But please hurry! Aelita's in danger!"

"I'll go," Odd said. "If I don't come out in a few, then you'll have to save two."

He gave a small grin as he said the last part. Though it was true, it had a warped sense of humor: Odd's signature. Yumi couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Sure," Yumi said.

Sitting down on the ground, she waited as Odd phased into the Tower. Minutes crept by slowly. To contend herself, Yumi watched the landscape for enemies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn't believe what happened next. Three things happened almost instantaneously. An enemy icon flared to life behind Yumi, from the Tower interior. Yumi had enough time to grunt in surprise as she was pulled violently inside. Then the monitor that they were watching it all from went black. After a moment, two words flashed on to the screen: Connection Severed.

Jeremy almost instantly jumped into action. Punching into the keyboard countless commands, he began growling and talking to himself. With each command he entered, the following words answered: Unable: bad command

"What happened?" Ulrich asked slowly, fearing the answer.

"Xana must've hacked into the supercomputer files," Jeremy said, more to himself than Ulrich. "I'd have to say that it deleted the connection to Lyoko. I can't bring it up anymore!"

"How can it do that?"

"We have always had a weak link between Earth and Lyoko," Jeremy said quietly. "It was always the supercomputer'smemory that kept that contact. I guess Xana realized this and..."

"What can we do?"

"I'll have to either reboot the whole system and do a systems' check," he leaned back and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Replacing his new glasses on the bridge of his nose, he continued, "Or I could do a check on recent history and force open the file on Lyoko…but Xana could've tampered with supercomputer to prevent us from doing either of those."

Jeremy sat there and glared at the monitor. He weighed the chances of success of the options he'd just listed. They were very slim to none if Xana had seriously wanted to terminate the Earth and Lyoko connection. But, ever the genius, he couldn't help but wonder if Xana was trying to stall them or something.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Ulrich asked, startling Jeremy. "Can't you try searching a file in Lyoko, a minor file if need be?"

"Ah…" Jeremy stopped himself from answering as he considered. "Well, first we'd need a state-of-the-art search engine and we don't—"

Ulrich watched as his friend suddenly had a distant look envelope his eyes. He started muttering incoherent words and sentences that Ulrich couldn't understand. The trance lasted almost two minutes while he waited patiently.

Snapping back to reality, Jeremy's voice strained as he faced Ulrich. "I had been hoping to use this program to eventually cure Aelita…but I guess that I don't have a choice anymore. Ulrich; run back to my room. I have a red disk inserted into my laptop, get and bring it here. Hurry, we need it _right now_."

Nodding, he rushed to the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The subtle cries of young girl weeping could barely be heard from behind the locked door. She never cried. She never had an emotional breakdown. She always prided herself with knowing that could control her feelings. And yet, she wept. For the first time, she cried for her own ignorance and stupidity.

Face buried in the small, pink heart pillow, Sissi cried. Dressed in her pajamas, she was tangled in the sheets of her bed. Her long black hair was matted to her sweaty and tear-stricken face and was left uncombed.

She had fumed for hours after Ulrich had last spoken to her. She just couldn't understand why Ulrich felt that she didn't understand how to love. She had avoided everyone on Saturday, staying locked in her room except for meals. Sissi spent the day trying to understand why her dearest love was always so cold to her.

Her questions had finally allowed something to break loose inside herself. It was a small voice that only whispered at first. But the more she tired to silence it, the louder it became. It repeated only one question for her; a question that she'd always tried to ignore. _Do you understand love_?

_Of course I do_, she had screamed at it. She had finally realized that she'd never be rid of it until it was satisfied.

_Tell me_, it said patiently.

_Love is where you spend time with your lover_, she said. _You go on dates, kiss, and have fun._

_Yes_, the voice said. _And no. Love is where you go to great lengths and pains to make the person who is truly special to you happy. Love isn't about receiving or image…it is about giving and talking. Have you ever given Ulrich anything_?

The obvious truth hurt her. When she realized this, Sissi started crying. She had cried herself into a deep, dreamless slumber. When she woke, she'd started crying again.

Pushing herself up, she wiped her red eyes. Pulling her pillow over, she'd opened it to reveal her diary. Scanning through the pages, she found her picture of the bearer of her love. She had taken the picture more than a week ago, at the theaters. The picture was her most precious possession. Returning her attention to the empty page underneath it, she poured her newest revelation onto it.


	18. A Risky Program

**A Risky Program**

The disk was exactly as Jeremy had described. Thankfully, Jeremy hadn't properly closed his door in his rush to leave. This gave Ulrich a much needed save on time since he need not pick the lock. He was in and out within moments. No one was up at this hour so he didn't worry about anyone in his way as he ran down the hall.

Bursting out the front door, Ulrich would've sprinted for the tree cover. However, a glint of steel from the tree canopy caught his eye. Halting immediately, he stood very still as he searched for the metal. Nothing escaped the scrutiny of his ears, eyes, and nose. A branch snapped in the distance but all other sounds were drowning out from the din of the wind and a waking city.

Keeping aware of his surroundings, Ulrich rushed for the manhole. He was careful to take the longest route possible for a sixth sense told him that he was being watched.

Wearily, he waited just outside the clearing of the manhole. Slowly the feeling began to vanish, but not his sudden wave of uneasiness. He dropped into the sewer when it completely disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened and Ulrich rushed out. Jeremy was already in the chair at the supercomputer. The screen was filled with failed commands and requests. Jeremy was so thoroughly consumed by his work that he didn't even notice his friend's approach until the disk descended on to the keyboard in front of him.

The look of frustration faltered a moment as Jeremy snatched the disk. Inserting in into the computer, he said quietly, "I hope this works."

In his mind was the memory of his accidental alteration of the program more than a week earlier. With the drastic changes that he had applied, Jeremy couldn't help but inquire if it would work properly anymore.

Closing down the screen, he opened the disk file. Moments later the screen went blank. Blinking to life near the screen top was the phase Program: SEARCH—opened

Begin Installation Jeremy typed in quickly; _Enter_

Installing Program: 2:00

Jeremy drummed his fingers impatiently on the keyboard. He held an incoherent conversation with himself. Ulrich, feeling restless, started to pace from side to side behind his friend as the timer counted down. The seconds felt like hours.

Program: SEARCH successfully installed flashed on the screen. Jeremy leaned forward anxiously. _This is strange_, he realized. _The timer still had forty seconds left! Oh well_.

Activate Program?

_ Enter>_

Please enter request

Find Lyoko_ Enter>_

Searching...

They held their breaths.

Connection located

"Send me," Ulrich said. Without hesitation, he marched for the elevator.

"I don't know if I can," Jeremy said. "The program was _designed_ to locate and potentially destroy. If Xana hacks into the supercomputer while you're using the system, it could delete you. In fact, you may not even make it _to_ Lyoko."

"Duly noted," Ulrich said as the doors' closed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his dreams, Theo stood in a strange mountainous area. The landscape was rugged and had strange, cloudy abysses. There was no wind, but a mist that hung over the mountains. He knew instantly that this was an evil place from a loathing presence that terrified him.

Then he heard a scream.

Turning around, he found himself at the base of an enormous pillar of stone. An eerie red glow was glaring down at him from its heights. Then the scream came again, from _inside_ the pillar. _Yumi?!_

Suddenly he felt himself being drawn inside. He tried to stop but found he couldn't. He passed through the stone as though it was no more than a curtain of rain. The inside of the pillar startled him. It was black and hollow with endless blue lines of computer codes raining down the walls. Immediately before him was a platform with a strange symbol on it that resembled an eye.

Weightlessness suddenly lifted him up. It pulled him into the great heights of the tower of stone. A second platform appeared above him. The closer he approached, the louder the screams became. Then he saw them.

A dozen ropes of red lightning were pulled taunt over the platform. Stretching from the walls in three X-shapes, the lightning ropes seemed to be restraining something or things.

Rising up level with them, Theo gasped in shock. Suspended above the platform was Yumi, Odd, and a pink-haired girl. With their arms and legs spread-eagled by the lightning bonds, they couldn't move their limbs. Their faces were contorted by pain as the lightning of the ropes raced ceaselessly over their bodies.

A flash of red to the side caught Theo's attention. Turning, he was suddenly engulfed by dense, red smoke. He couldn't see anything, feel anything, or even smell the smoke. Twisting and churning to escape, he spotted the symbol again. It was a pure black with solid lines despite the smoke. In the center was a real, unblinking red eye.

A deep, menacing, and thunderous laughter erupted around him. Evil and loathing resonated from smoke-cloud around him. It scared Theo witless.

_20:59 minutes. Materialization Imminent!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. Cold sweat caused his bed sheets to stick to him. He looked around frantically at his room; everything was as he left it. Yet the terror he'd just experienced mere seconds ago had him looking for the source of the evil. It seemed more like a presence than an actual being.

Pulling a light shirt over his bare chest, Theo withdrew himself from his bed sheets. Rubbing the remainder of sleep from his eyes, he snatched his cell phone. He punched Yumi's number into the speed dial.


	19. Return to Lyoko

**Return to Lyoko**

All was quiet in Lyoko. The same sense of false peacefulness was as ever present. In the sky, a graphic shape of a boy appeared. Filling with color, texture, and a willful presence, it dropped down to the rocky surface.

Ulrich opened his eyes and looked around him. The Mountain Region of Lyoko; it looked exactly the same as it did two months ago. The red glow of the tower in the distance shined with a brighter illumination than he remembered.

Taking a step forward, his hands brushed against a _pair_ of swords. He stopped and looked at himself. His Lyoko character now wore a golden-yellow and sleeveless robe and baggy black pants. Black wrist guards clung tightly to his forearms. Reaching up, he felt the familiar tension of his bandana. The katana he now carried were slightly smaller to the one he used months ago.

"Talk to me, Jeremy," he called out. "What's with the new look?"

"A recent upgrade I've installed," was the reply. "Along with the second katana, I improved your Attack/Defense and Speed stats. I didn't have enough memory to upgrade your Triplicate ability, though."

"Hurry, Ulrich!" Jeremy said after a while. "I don't think we have much time left."

"Right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had called three times in the last ten minutes. But each time the same message appeared, 'Phone/number currently unavailable.' She must've turned it off, he quickly realized. As he went to turn off the phone, a message suddenly appeared.

Opening it out of habit, the tiny phone screen suddenly flashed red. The same symbol he'd seen in his nightmare was almost like a background image. The message itself was:

_11:17 minutes_

_Materialization Imminent!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around the world the same message appeared. It went out on the Internet, dominated television, overran fax machines, and was lit up on countless cell phones. Once the message had been opened, the people discovered that the message could _not_ be removed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich entered the Tower without hesitation. Inside, he heard their screams clearly. As he flew up to the next platform, he saw the lightning bonds. His friends screamed as the lightning from the bonds raced over their flesh.

_This isn't right_, he thought. _How can they _feel_ the pain in this world_? Putting the thought aside, he walked up forward and tentatively touched Aelita's shoulder. The lightning raced up his arm before his fingers made contact. It gave him a temporarily spasm of pain that was quite unknown in the Lyoko. Rubbing his hand gingerly, he considered his next move.

"Ulrich?"

"Yes?"

"You need to somehow stop whatever it is that Xana is doing to them," Jeremy said. "If you don't, I can't materialize them."

Unsheathing a katana, he said, "No problem."

Placing himself next to all three of his friends, he gave a fast swing overhead. The lightning strands gave little resistance. They parted and disintegrated when the connection was lost. A following slash at the lightning on their legs left them hanging ungracefully in the air. Quickly hurrying around to their other side, he cut them free with just as much ease. Their screams stopped instantly.

Sheathing the blade, Ulrich rushed to Yumi's side. He cradled her face to his chest. Eyes closed, she was breathing very hard. He could see her twitching unconsciously but couldn't feel it. A glance at Aelita and Odd informed him that these were not unique to Yumi.

A voice from what seemed far away said, "I materializing Aelita via your scanner."

Eyes flickering open, she saw a genuine smile of happiness and relief on Ulrich's face. "…Ulrich?"

"Don't worry," he said. "We're getting you and Odd out of here."

"No…" she said, trying to sit up. "Xana has—"

Suddenly her body went rigged as the graphic outline covered her. Colors fading, Yumi and Odd were De-Virtualized. Looking over at Aelita, he found that she too was Materializing.

"Ulrich," Jeremy said. "Do me a favor while you're in there. Bring up the Time Reversal Program, I need your help to cure it."

"Right." Standing up, he walked to the center of the platform. A screen appeared in front of him as he approached; on it were lines of endless computer code. At the top of it was the heading, Time Reversal Matrices. "It's already on the screen."

"Right," Jeremy said. "Now enter the code: Fate. That should cure the program."

Ulrich did as asked. But just after he entered the code…

Program: FATE Activated Uploading data

Seconds ticked away like eons. Then the screen flashed—

Program: Fate Successfully uploaded

As relief washed over Ulrich, he waited for the white light of the program to enshroud him… Nothing happened.

Jeremy groaned quietly. "You've got four enemies outside the Tower. I can't tell the types, though."

"I'll handle that," he said. As he dropped down the lower platform, he said, "Why didn't program activate, Jeremy?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll look into—Oh, hi guys!"

Ulrich guessed that he was greeting the others. He suppressed a sigh of relief that they made it out safely. Walking through the Tower, he searched for the enemies. But the landscape was as empty as before.

Then he saw something in the corner of his eye. Ducking instinctively, he heard a familiar snap-whistling sound sailing over him. Scary familiar. Facing his opponent, he spotted all four instantly.

"Jeremy?" he called out. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "What do you need?"

There was a hint of fear in his voice as he grasped the hilts of his katana. "We are in serious trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That, Ulrich," Yumi said. The entire room was silent, even the supercomputer seemed subdued. "Is the biggest understatement of mankind."

No one laughed or even cracked a smile at the remark. They knew that she was deadly serious.

* * *

(A/N) What is so different about these monsters that could possibly make _Ulrich_ fear them? Please post your guesses! I wanna see how many of you can get it right (or come close to it).

For those of you who liked Ulrich's outfit in the series: sorry about this. I just thought that he needed a few minor adjustments to it here and there.


	20. Losing Battle

**Losing Battle**

The 'monsters' were copies. They looked _exactly_ like his friends and one like himself. However there were significant changes to their clothing, faces, and attitudes. They all wore the same type of clothing as their human counterparts had while in Lyoko. But they all wore some shade of red rather than the kids' original colors. The creatures all shared a black tattoo of Xana's eye around their right eyes. Each of the copies had a wicked sneer on their face.

They walked forward until they were ten paces away from Ulrich. Smirking at his shocked expression, X-Yumi spoke up. Her words had the same pitch as the real Yumi, but there was a subtle undertone of a mechanical speaker.

"You like our new look, Ulrich?" she asked. "You should: our master went to great lengths to create us."

"What's the matter?" X-Odd demanded, smirking. "Not afraid of us, are you? Ha! You should be: we're faster…we're stronger…and we're ready to pommel your ass!"

"I hope your fists are as quick as your mouths," Ulrich said quietly. He kept his hands on his katana, ready to fight at any moment.

"Yeah?" said X-Aelita. "Well, we'll see."

Unsheathing his swords, Ulrich placed himself into an instinctive fighting stance. With a stoic face, he said, "Let's go."

He ran forward with his katana swept back. The copies divided as he neared; X-Odd leapt on to a high boulder, X-Yumi dashed around Ulrich's flank, X-Aelita held her ground, and X-Ulrich ran forward to meet him.

Swinging and slashing as hard as he could, Ulrich hit only air. His copy danced and ducked out of the deadly swords' paths like he knew where they would be coming from. Taking advantage of Ulrich's accidental guard drop in his frenzied assault, he landed a punch to the boy's gut.

The force of the blow momentarily knocked Ulrich senseless. That was more than enough time for X-Ulrich to jump up and bring his fists down on Ulrich's head. He slammed into the ground as his copy landed on top of him, careful to do as much damage as he could.

As they separated, a rope of what looked like liquid rock materialized around Ulrich's ankle. The rope sprouted from the ground near X-Aelita. It suddenly yanked him off the ground, swung him straight up into the air, and smashed him face-first into the ground on the opposite side of X-Aelita. Grasping his face, Ulrich almost didn't notice that he was being hauled back into the air again.

He was slammed into the ground several more times. Ulrich could almost feel his Life Points draining from his body. While he was being hurled up for another hit, his katana flashed in a brilliant arc. The rock-rope was cut clean, but his momentum was built up so much that he was thrown a fair distance away.

Slamming into the ground with a crushing impact, Ulrich would've died if he'd been on Earth. Instead, he lost a large percentage of his Life. Skidding along the path, he barely managed to stop himself from falling into the void.

Standing, he hefted up his katanas up. This was about to get worse, he knew.

A flash of dark red was streaking toward. Instinctively raising his swords, Ulrich waited. X-Odd slid to a stop a fair distance away and raised his arms. In the span of only a few seconds, almost a dozen Laser Arrows were shot and deflected.

Hoping to charge X-Odd, Ulrich stumbled. His feet wouldn't move! Loud laughter behind him distracted him long enough for the second wave of Laser Arrows to connect. The stinging sensations he felt reminded him of being hit by lasers, but much more severe. The hold on his feet relaxed as he fell forward onto his hands and knees.

Looking up, he saw two more flashes of red fast approaching.

"Great," he groaned.

-

Due to the poor monitoring screen, they couldn't really understand how the fight was going. All they could see were the icons moving about the landscape at startling speeds, Ulrich's dwindling Life Points, and a special new gauge. The gauge measured the percent of effort that Ulrich was capable of doing and what he _was_ using.

Program ULRICH: status 15 Capable Attack/20 Capable Defense/35 Capable Speed/56 Life Points

"What is he doing?" Yumi demanded.

"I don't know," Jeremy said. "He is much faster and stronger than what he's using."

"Man," Odd whined. "This stinks! We can't even see what's going on!"

"There is a way to," Aelita said.

"How?"

With a small smile, she said, "Open a video screen over the area. It won't be a very clear picture, I'm afraid. But we'll able to watch."

With a laugh, Odd said, "That's perfect! Jeremy, can you?"

"I'm trying to De-Virtualize Ulrich," Jeremy said impatiently. "So not right now."

"Why haven't you done that already?" Yumi demanded.

"Technical problems," he answered. "They need to recharge."

Suddenly the screen that held the fight scene blinked red with Xana's black symbol. Then an image of the three scanners outlined in red filled the bottom half.

Scanner One: Status Disabled

Scanner Two: Status Disabled

Scanner Three: Status Disabled

They stared dumbly at the monitor for a moment.

"We are in _very serious_ trouble," Yumi said quietly.

* * *

(A/N) Trouble, trouble, trouble! How much more can they possibly get into? Find out next time in RAY OF HOPE 


	21. Ray of Hope

**(A/N) I must congradulate all of you who guessed the A, O, U, and Y copies for enemies. I had hoped that it would've been alittle less obvious than that, but I guess that I can't alwaysbe unpredictable.**

**I don't mean to sound like a whiny little kid, but please REVIEW alittle more! I love reading all your reviews, especially the lengthy ones. They are alwaysvery insightful and point out some errors that I've missed.**

**Please enjoy this latest chapter. And review!**

**

* * *

**

**Ray of Hope**

The powerful kick to his gut sent Ulrich flying backward. He landed roughly on his back but his inertia threw him tumbling dangerously near the edge. Pushing himself quickly to his feet, Ulrich held his katana at the ready. Moving quickly away from the edge, he searched for the copies. He stood in the center of a rocky path with high ledges and boulders on either side of him. But they had vanished.

The sudden familiar snaps of Odd's Laser Arrows caused him to jerk to the side. Turning in mid-air, he tried to face his opponent. He was fast, but not fast enough. Three arrows buried themselves into his thigh. The sharp sting brought him involuntarily to his knees.

As he forced himself to his feet again, a sharp kick to his back sent him cart wheeling head over heels uncontrollably. X-Odd took the opportunity to land five more darts in Ulrich's unprotected chest. The repeated stings caused him to lose his grip on his katana hilt. The sword skidded the side away from him as he landed.

Climbing to his feet again, Ulrich noticed a shadow pass over him. Glancing behind himself, he had only enough time to give a gasp of surprise. A giant, three-fingered hand of rock had materialized and grabbed him.

Arms and legs pinned tightly to his body, he couldn't move. The rock hand was squeezing him very tightly. It was crushing him. For the first time since the fight started, Ulrich started to try to use all his strength. For maybe a split second, he felt the grip lessen…then it tightened its grip yet again.

"You know," said X-Yumi as she walked into his field of vision. "It's not as much fun when he doesn't fight back. Maybe we should end this now."

Ulrich could barely hear them. The hand was squeezing…squeezing…_squeezing_! The pain he was feeling was like that when X-Odd's Laser Arrows hit him, only continuously.

"I'll say when to end it," X-Aelita growled as she dropped down above Ulrich. With malicious grin, she kicked his discarded sword into the digital void. "Let's have a little fun, first. How should we do it?"

Talking amongst themselves, they left Ulrich at the mercy of the rock hand. In his mind memories flashed by so fast he could only get small glimpses. The first time he tied his shoes by himself…his first view of Kadic…meeting Odd…meeting Jeremy…meeting Yumi…finding Lyoko—_squeezing—_first Virtualization…saving the world dozens of times over…the day before he left—_the pain_—pulling Yumi and Theo's bodies out of the drowning bus…talking to Yumi in the park…

Her face rose to his mind unbidden. He could see the highlights of the sun in her hair and eyes. A wind he couldn't feel was blowing her hair and locks in her face, which she would absentmindedly brush aside. Her eyes seemed to be gleaming with a secret she was dying to tell him…but couldn't. As she consumed his mind, Ulrich finally stopped struggling. He let the rock crush his body.

"Ulrich!" Yumi's voice cried in his head. "Stop _fucking_ around and kill those things!"

Looking up in surprise, he saw a screen hovering above the landscape. Jeremy sat in the center with Aelita next to him and Odd peeking over his shoulder. Only a shadow on Odd's face and his three friends' occasional glance told him where his dearest love was.

"Wha—?"

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Yumi demanded.

"They're too strong," he said weakly. The rock suddenly gave a crushing squeeze on him, as if to emphasize the point. "I can't beat them."

"Bullshit!" she snapped. "You're not even _trying_!"

"Wha—" he stuttered. _How_ could she have known that?

"We can see how much attack power you've been using," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "_Fifteen_ percent! Quit playing around!"

Wincing against another wave of pain ripping through him, Ulrich looked up at the screen again. He just wanted to see her again. _Just one more time_.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't win this fight."

Her voice screamed startlingly loudly in his mind. It was even more painful than the rock. "If you're too _scared_ to try to do your best, then you shouldn't have even _bothered_ coming back! I'm disgusted to have called you 'friend!' _Fuck you! **You, coward**!_"

Ulrich didn't need to see her hand giving Jeremy the headset back to know what she was doing. That is, if he wasn't in shock. Time seemed to freeze for him. The pain he'd been experiencing seconds before strangely vanished. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't think. It was like his senses had simply stopped working. The only thing that he was aware of was the last two words Yumi had spoken.

Then, from what seemed a great (almost immeasurable) distance away, a voice giggled quietly.

"I'd say she hates you," X-Aelita said.

-

They were all looking at her with disbelief. She merely crossed her arms and watched the monitor with a small smile. Ulrich's expression was strangely empty; as though Yumi's little speech had torn out the last shred of emotion he had left.

"You weren't serious, were you?" Odd asked when he finally found his voice. He had never thought that he'd be a witness to such a proclamation from either of them. It just didn't seem logical to him that she could be so cold to her best friend when he was so close to death.

Yumi's smile broadened slightly when she noticed something on the monitor that the others didn't see. That was mostly due to the fact that they were staring at _her_.

"All he needed was a good insult," she said.

* * *

**(A/N)** What does Yumi know that we don't? I can hardly wait to post the next chapter! I thing that this next one is going to make a fair portion of all the previous and approaching chapters seem a little…_dull_! I _promise_ you that!

Next chapter: **Last Words**


	22. Last Words

**(A/N) I know this is terrible news for you all, but please hear me out. This'll be the last time I post this week. That is mostly because I haven't yet typed up the next chapter. So please forgive me. I'll try my absolute best to post sometime before the week is out, but I'm making no promises.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Words**

It was small: such a minor link that its existence was _almost_ unknown. It was a single matrix whose size paled in comparison to the infinite numbers of the other matrices of the program. A matrix so subtle that no one could've known it would play such a vital role. It was this matrix that held his body, mind, and spirit in junction in the computer program.

And silently, it waited…

-

"Let's finish this," X-Odd suggested, feeling impulsive. "This is getting boring."

The copies looked amongst themselves and then at their victim. With a silent agreement and smirks, they approached each other. X-Odd and X-Aelita knelt down next to one another, facing Ulrich. X-Yumi and X-Ulrich stood next each other directly behind the kneeling pair. They reached forward, palms out and facing their intended victim. Placing their hands together into the rough shape of a circle, they grinned wickedly. This was their special and most favorite group attack.

"Hey, Ulrich?" X-Odd called. "I'd start screaming if I were you."

He didn't even hear him.

"Are you even awake?"

Ulrich was staring at them, but without seeing. In his mind played the words that Yumi had spoken to him. His shock was in full swing.

"Ulrich!" X-Yumi shouted. "If you're even still there, hear this! Your time is up!"

The sound of a familiar voice finally entered his conscious and was processed. The voice was Yumi; but it wasn't. Then who was—?

A bright red ball of energy formed in front of the gathered palms of the copies. Laughing hysterically, they shot the laser beam. The mass of the beam was unbelievable; the laser's that Xana's original monsters shot were little more than the size of pencils when compared to it.

The glare of red on his face finally brought Ulrich back to reality. If he'd been upset before, he was definitely angry now. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for him.

Throwing his head, he let out a hoarse scream. He threw everything he had into breaking free. But he couldn't do it. The pain was immense, but Ulrich knew he should have been able to deal with it. This infuriated him even more as the laser quickly closed the distance.

He had to dig deeper, reach further. Searching, Ulrich focused inward, reaching for some unknown strength reservoir… There…he found it. He could feel it…He tried to bring it, but it wouldn't come. His willpower wasn't quite enough. Ulrich pushed himself harder, reaching deeper, and forced himself to draw it out. It was coming. He felt strength inside him rising, but almost lost control. He fought for it, used every bit of his willpower to hold on. It was coming. He could feel it. It was…it…

-

An icon flashed to life on the screen. Without Jeremy even moving to examine it, it activated itself.

Matrix W75976g836L: Status Active

"What the?" Jeremy said as he tried to bring up data on it. But the supercomputer wouldn't response. It was like the mouse was paralyzed.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I've never seen this before."

-

Then something happened…

A blindingly bright—but very brief—flash of light.

The rock that held him shattered.

Time jumped back into its correct proportions. The laser raced at him as he ducked back so ridiculously low to the ground that he could've been lying down. The laser shot harmlessly over him, incinerating the remains of the rock, and shooting off across the landscape.

To say that the copies were surprised would've been an incredibly absurd understatement. What just happened? How could he have possibly mustered the strength to break loose in time?

Rolling over from his position on the ground, he heard Yumi's words in his head again. It was like they were determined to either drive him insane or to constantly remind him. He felt his anger rise again. Then his hands began to glow with a strange, but weak yellow light. Ulrich flexed his fingers experimentally; the light didn't hinder his movement one bit. As his anger dissipated, so did the light.

He understood; though how, he'd never know.

Climbing wearily to his feet, Ulrich glanced out across the landscape before him. The laser that the copies had shot had left a lasting impression on whatever it made contact with.

Completely ignoring his enemies to his back, he looked to sky and the screen. His friends were just as surprised as their copies.

"I know you're there, Yumi," Ulrich said. He fought to control his anger again as it began to rise. As he continued, his voice grew in strength and volume despite his conscious effort. "I know you can hear me. So, you _listen_ to me _and listen good_!"

With a shout, Ulrich released a portion of his anger. His body suddenly seemed to ignite with the same light that had enshrouded his hands. Taking a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "_I'M! —NO!—**COWARD!**_"

The light around his body brightened until it was almost blinding. Everyone who was watching him, whether in Lyoko or on Earth, had to partially squint. But the kids saw something that the copies already knew.

Turning back to the copies, Ulrich's glare intensified. His words were slow and deliberate. Venom was ever present in his words as he spoke.

"You guys have just made _one BIG mistake_."

The copies smirked at that, despite their relative unease. Even with his attack and defense stats at their peak, he was still nowhere strong enough to defeat one of them, much less _four_. However, his strange light show baffled them.

"And just what is _that_ suppose to mean?" X-Odd asked cockily.

"_Youhave just **PISSED ME OFF!"**_ As he screamed, the light enshrouding him flared yet again. This time, the onlookers _had_ to cover their eyes.

-

Jeremy winced and quickly threw his headset from his ears. When Ulrich's first scream sounded, it was positively deafening. His next two screams were even louder than the previous.

Now, during his current scream, the ground began to tremble.

-

It was like an earthquake that the entire _world_ felt. The Richter scale registered it as a one-point-seven. Waves that were larger than normal were formed from the sudden earthquake and pummeled the coastal areas.

Clouds formed, encompassing the planet. Lightning leapt from the cloud cover continuously. All electronic devices sparked and had tiny static jumping from them as well. The winds picked up speed, forming tornadoes and hurricanes in certain random areas.

All the volcanoes on the planet, whether active or dormant, erupted in one violent display of force. It was a display that shouldn't be forgotten for many millennia to come.

-

The copies took several steps back in surprise. This boy…this creature was incredible…but bent on their destruction. A strange sensation enveloped them for the first time in their existence: _fear_. Quickly, their fear was replaced by anger for their own weakness. They were the greatest achievements of Xana itself. They were the ultimate power: second only to Xana. This weakness could not stand.

Ulrich was walking forward slowly. Taking careful, deliberate steps. His eyes never left them as he approached. His was stoic but his glare betrayed his true feelings. He was furious. He was furious with them, with Xana, with Yumi, and especially with himself. He was sick of it. And he was going to end it…_right_ _NOW_!

X-Aelita and X-Yumi dashed forward but stopped several paces away. Raising her arms, X-Aelita created a pair of rock hands like the previous one on either side of Ulrich's approaching form. He continued to walk forward, unconcerned. The hands jerked down and grabbed him as he passed between them. Their grip was even stronger than the previous one that had held him. X-Yumi focused her telekinetic powers and began to slightly glow herself. The grip of the rock hands tightened drastically.

Ulrich didn't even feel it.

After a moment, he let out a brief cry. His aura brightened drastically around his body, forming almost a shell. A sudden sharp jab at her consciousness caused X-Yumi to loose her grip. The control she had over the hands was crushed. The effort to try to maintain her control was so great that she found herself on her knees unwillingly.

Taking another breath, Ulrich screamed as his aura became blinding again. The sheer and unbelievable amount of strength that flowed from him obliterated the rocky structures.

Recovering within seconds, X-Aelita and X-Yumi rushed him at different angles at their top speed. X-Yumi dashed around behind while X-Aelita struck from slightly off to the side. But he was _far_ from being blind.

As X-Yumi closed the distance, Ulrich threw his arm back. His fist connected solidly with her Xana symbol. She only had a second's notice to scream, and then erupted into flame and shrapnel.

X-Aelita faltered in her attack to watch her sister program be deleted. Thus she didn't see Ulrich's spinning kick to her face until it was much too late. She exploded before he even landed, without a word.

Returning his attention his and Odd's copy, he continued walking forward. The entire fight scene lasted less than a few seconds. It left the remaining copies furious. They had to win, no matter what the cost.

X-Odd ran forward slightly. Then he knelt down and took aim. Ulrich stopped his walking. Placing one hand behind his back, he held his other up ready. This action was greeted with a smirk from his enemy who promptly shot the rest of his remaining Laser Arrows.

They couldn't even see him move for it was much too fast. One second he was standing there waiting for the arrows. The next he was holding his fist toward them. Opening it slowly, all the arrows that X-Odd had fired fell to the ground. Upon impact the darts let off tiny explosions and scorched the computer code landscape, which promptly repaired itself. Ulrich started walking again, but a little faster.

"Wait!" X-Odd cried. He now held his hands up as if to ward off an attack. "Wait! Wait!"

Vanishing momentarily, Ulrich reappeared next to X-Odd. One punch ended the copy's life instantly. Turning to his own copy, he glared at it menacingly.

Scrawling, X-Ulrich looked down at the ground for a second. It didn't make any sense to him. He was the spitting image of this boy, and his superior in all ways. How was it that if Ulrich was so scary powerful, _he_ couldn't do it himself?

Looking up at his 'parent,' the copy's eyes clouded over. It was like he was having a daydream. Ulrich, for all his disgust, waited patiently; he wanted to end this as fairly as possible.

Snapping back from his reverie within moments, X-Ulrich smirked. Then, strangely enough, he laughed. Holding out his hands in front of his chest, the copy formed an energy ball similar to the earlier one but smaller. Jumping high into the air, he launched the beam straight Ulrich.

He didn't even try to move.

As the flame and shrapnel cleared, the copy was beheld a shocking sight. The landscape where it struck Ulrich now had a large crater. But Ulrich remained completely unharmed. The bit of ground that he had been standing on was the only untouched landscape within the immediate crater.

"What the!"

Dropping to the ground, X-Ulrich shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Launching himself into a charge, X-Ulrich let out a battle cry. Ulrich dashed forward as well. Almost upon one another, they leapt high into the air with their fists at the ready.

-

Odd was the first to talk since Ulrich's sudden revival. "How is he doing that?" he asked. "How is what he's doing on Lyoko affecting Earth?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said quietly.

Program ULRICH: status --Capable Attack--Capable Defense--Life Points

The fight was unbelievable. They were having a very tough time keeping track of what was transpiring in the computer realm. So when two bodies suddenly collided directly in front of the screen in the Lyoko, it took all of them by surprise. From the headset that lay on the keyboard, a resounding smash exploded forth.

The red body was bent at an odd angle. This was due to the golden fist that had connected to its torso. Then, for a brief moment, Ulrich's face filled the monitor. Aside from the look of pure hatred for his foe and the yellow aura surrounding him, he looked almost normal.

Then he vanished momentarily, only to reappear on the surface of Lyoko, standing proud. His copy was clutching the spot where Ulrich had hit him, growling in pain.

"You!" X-Ulrich stuttered. "Why—you! That really—h-hurt!"

Forcing himself to stand tall, X-Ulrich unsheathed both of his katana for the first time. Spreading them apart, he gathered laser energy into the blades. The laser energy shining from the pair of katana was an impressive sight, despite who was creating it.

"Any last words before you die?" he demanded as he forced as much energy as he could into the blades.

Ulrich raised his chin slightly.

"Actually, virus," he growled. "There are three words that come to mind." He crouched down, preparing to charge forward. His aura flared as brightly as ever.

Not waiting for his enemy to finish, X-Ulrich swung his katana forward with all his might. Two gleaming arcs of pure, evil energy lashed forward.

"_TIME—TO—**DIE**_!" Ulrich screamed as he dashed forward.

Time slowed to almost a halt. He didn't bother trying to get out of the way of the arcs. He ran right through them without even noticing. His copy was moving in slow motion compared to him. It had only enough time to look startled before Ulrich's fist slammed into its Xana symbol. With a final cry, X-Ulrich exploded with a great flash of red that rivaled Ulrich's aura.

Yumi's smile was large and knowing. _I was right_, she thought smugly. _Ooh! I'm_ so _good_!

* * *

**(A/N)** Well, what do you think? I hope you all loved it! It was great fun to write this part. Needless to say that I've been planning to write this part from long before I even posted my first chapter! 

I know that certain items in this chapter aren't very original. For those of you who didn't appreciate those things, I'm sorry. But this is about the extent of how far I'm willing to _not_ be original.☻

Please do this one thing for yours truly: Review! _Review_! **_Review_**! If ever there was a chapter I wanted to be reviewed on, it's this one.

Next chapter coming up in The Weak Link: A Strange Presence

P.S. For those of you who are confused: this symbol—  —is _suppose_ to mean'_infinite_.'


	23. A Strange Presence

**A Strange Presence**

_There are many models and beliefs on what fate is. It could take me years to list them all. Some people say that there is no such thing; that things happen because people want them to. Others say that it's destiny._

_People also say that time is something that can given, taken, easily lost, and never be returned. But some think time is something of an illusion. That it can be manipulated and used. But my idea of fate is a healthy mixture._

_My example of fate is this: a tree. The base and roots of the tree are all things' and creatures' ancestors and deeds. The limbs that separate from the trunk are the different nationalities and religions that have split the tree. The branches and bubs that grow are you and I, us here people._

_Our ancestors have influenced our lives, thus we grow in the general direction that they set for us. But thanks to our own choices, we can choose our own route to grow._

_However, certain things happen that can hinder or change the course of our lives. If fate were a tree and we the bubs, then an uncontrollable element could come sweeping in and ruin, help, or destroy all we've done in life. For this time period, a great flame was heading forth to end countless many lives. However, something else was also approaching…an unstable variable that be cause to much joy or sadness._

**(A/N) I know some of you are wondering what this has to do with the story. I just have to ask you to be patient for a little while longer. Your questions will be answered.**

Ulrich stood where he stopped. His inertia had carried him a fair distance away from where his copy had been destroyed. He was still crouched over from sliding to a halt.

Slowly, he straightened himself. The glow of his body faded and disappeared as though it had never been there. As it did, a wave of severe exhaustion washed him away. With a groaned sigh, he let himself fall onto his back, breathing hard.

-

The world was in a state of global panic. The start of the fear was from the message that had been sent worldwide only a half hour ago. The best hackers and computer programmers in the world couldn't remove the message; much less understand it. Next, the spontaneous storms and catastrophes that had sprung up with little to no warning.

As quickly as the storm had sprung up, it settled back down. The clouds faded as the lightning lost its intensity. The windstorms lost their momentum; the typhoons moved away from land and were lost at sea; the earthquake halted instantly. But the strangest effect happened then…

The factory abruptly lit up like a beacon. The light blazing forth shot high into the sky and into space. All the people in the entire hemisphere of the planet could see it. Then, slowly, it too faded. The horrible destruction that had wreaked havoc on the globe was now at an end.

However the message remained and continued.

_1:42 minutes_

_Materialization Imminent!_

_-_

A collective sigh escaped the gathered friends. It was incredible to them: almost to the point of being unreal. Their friend had just shown an unbelievable amount of power and strength that they couldn't even fathom.

Jeremy, quick to recover, instantly set about reclaiming the scanners. Though Ulrich had won, he was still trapped.

"You knew he was going to do that," Aelita said. "Didn't you, Yumi?"

Her small smile could've been mistaken for innocence. But in her mind played a series of clues and facts that she could never have accumulated. "Just a hunch," she said modestly.

"Well," Odd said with an all-too-familiar grin. "I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when he gets out of there. In case you didn't notice, he was talking to _you_ when it started."

"Ulrich," Jeremy said quietly. "We have a problem here."

-

"You…could've fooled…me," he said, looking around him.

The landscape was suddenly covered in _thousands_, no, tens of thousands, of monsters. He could only stare at them in disgust. There was a healthy mixture of every kind of monster Xana ever had surrounding him, including the copies that he'd just destroyed. However there were noticeably more copies than any other.

If they could've, all the monsters would've have a sadistic grin on their face. This pest may have some hidden and all-powerful strength inside him, but it was no longer present. Lightning fast calculations informed them that even if he could've brought it out again that he wouldn't be able to sustain it. The toll it took on him was just too much.

"Don't look so stunned," all the X-Odd said in unison. "Did you really think that our master would let you go that easily?"

"The thought…did…cross my mind," Ulrich panted from his sitting position.

The monsters, whether humanoid or digital, readied for an attack. Laser cannons and spheres were powering up. It was almost like thunder in Lyoko. Ulrich didn't bother trying to stand; he knew he couldn't move in time anyway.

"Move, Ulrich!" Aelita's voice cried. "You'll be deleted if you don't."

"I can't," he said. "Too tired." He watched helplessly as the deadly beams made ready to fire.

Just as the lethal weapons were about to be unleashed, the monsters suddenly flinched. As one they turned to stare off to the right and into the distance. The lasers instantly powered down and the monsters turned. It was almost as though they were getting ready for a new adversary.

Ulrich glanced off to where the monsters were staring out of curiosity. Then, with a subtle _snap_, a green-blue figure appeared next to him. Grabbing Ulrich's shoulder, the figure yanked him into a tight bear hug.

Lights exploded behind his eyes as a jolt of electricity raced over his body. Weightlessness consumed his body. He felt a befuddled sensation of flying through the air at incredible speeds.

Then, unexpectedly, gravity returned and his eyes cleared. Dazed slightly from the strange events, Ulrich dropped ungracefully to the ground. Quickly glancing around, he found himself at the base of the Polar Region Tower. Then he saw the figure. It was a boy that he'd never seen before in his life.

The boy had dark hair that was unusually long, but strangely familiar. His face had three, thin blue stripes stretching from his jawbone to midway up his cheeks. His clothes were a dull green and blue trimmed shinobi shozoko, and a bo was strapped to his back by a length of cloth. He wore no footwear; he stood bare foot before Ulrich. The boy's eyes were a bizarre mixture of green pupils and yellow irises.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked as he tried to rise to his feet. "How'd you get here? What do you want?"

"To get you outta here," the boy snapped. Pointing at the tower, he continued, "Get in there and enter 'Master Code: XANA.' That will activate the Time Reversal Program automatically. I'll stall those monsters…_Now get going!_"

"But what about the program Jeremy found?" Ulrich asked.

"That _program_," said the boy with loathing. "That is what _created_ those copies!"

He closed his eyes momentarily. Then, as he opened them again, his image wavered for a second before he vanished with another quiet snap. Ulrich stared at where the boy stood only seconds ago. There was something very familiar about that boy. His face, attitude, and even voice sounded very much like…

Pushing the thought from his mind, Ulrich struggled to enter the tower.

**

* * *

(A/N) Shinobi Shozoko is the Japanese name for a ninja uniform. A bo is six-foot long staff used by ninja and samurai alike.**

For those who are interested: our mysterious new fighter has the ability to teleport.


	24. A Warrior Beyond Ulrich

**(A/N)**I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the last two. Trillinka once said I seemed to have a flair for fight scenes, especially with weapons. Well, after writing these last couple of chapters, I'm forced to agree.

* * *

**A Warrior Beyond Ulrich**

The boy reappeared back where Ulrich had been. He looked around himself at the thousands of monsters. The copies of the Lyoko kids looked surprised and shocked at him.

"Who are you?" the X-Yumi demanded.

"The tool of your deletion, virus!" he snapped.

"That's big talk for a little midget like you," an X-Odd called.

"Midget huh?" the boy grasped his bo and dropped into an aggressive stance. "Well, why don't you get over here and we'll see who's the 'midget.'"

The X-Odd that spoke grinned. "A pleasure!"

The copy dashed forward with a considerable burst of speed. Its arm was outstretched as it prepared to land a powerful punch to the boy's cranium. Then the boy's image wavered and disappeared just as X-Odd was about to hit him. The Odd copy skidded to a stop and looked around.

"Where'd he go!"

"Up here," said a voice above him.

He looked up in time to see a descending blur. The bo smashed into his Xana symbol. X-Odd exploded instantly, spraying flames and shrapnel into the boy's face. Standing up, the boy faced the rest of Xana's army, completely unscathed.

"Care to try again?" he called with a smug grin.

"Oh, we most certainly shall," all the copies shouted together.

As one force, all the monsters rushed forward. The boy only grinned. He didn't bother trying to dodge away. The monsters closed the distance very quickly. When they were nearly on top of him, he threw back his head and arms. Screaming loudly, a blinding flash of blue-green flared from his body. Violent shockwaves sent the monsters flying in all directions away from the powerful storm that was the boy. Many of the monsters tumbled uncontrollably into the digital void.

Looking back around him, the boy smirked at his handiwork as his aura vanished. Less than half of the army remained to challenge him.

Of the thousands of monsters that had been, there were less than two hundred left. Then, before the boy's eyes, the remaining monsters that weren't copies of the kids were transformed. Their bodies were engulfed with the signature graphic design of the computer code. Their bodies dissolved into a mass of slime for a brief moment. Then the slime rose up and took a humanoid form.

As the graphs faded, colors rushed into newly transformed monsters. All wore the same furious glare as their human counterparts would. Then, as if the idea came to them all at once, they moved. Forming random groups of fours to sixes, they prepared for a group laser blast.

Smirking, the boy twirled his bo playfully. "You guys really need to get some new attacks. What makes you think that that'll work on _me_, if it didn't work on _Ulrich_?"

"Because we greatly outnumber you, boy!"

"It's quality, not quantity, virus," he said, switching his grip to hold the bo like a club.

With a bright smile, he called out, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Lyoko Championship Baseball Tournament. And tonight's game is Team Xana against Team Lyoko. So far, Team Xana has been throwing its weight around. But thanks to the incredible plays of the legendary Ulrich Stern and Team Lyoko's latest member, Team Lyoko may still have a chance!

It's the bottom of the Ninth, bases are loaded, and all hope depends on whether our mysterious new player will strike a homerun."

One group of the copies suddenly launched their combined laser blast. The boy seemed to sense it approaching and turned to face it.

"The pitch!"

Just as the blast was about to strike him, he swung his bo with as much force as he could. The laser blast struck the staff and bounced off like it actually was a baseball. It shot back to the group that launched it far faster than they could dodge. It struck them head-on and an explosion tore the copies apart.

"And it's a good!" the boy cried, acting as if he had actually struck a homerun. "_Yeah_! Oh, _yeah_! It's good!"

The copies watched his antics as he danced around. It was obvious he was either doing just as he was acting, playing around with them, or that he was mentally disturbed. But his playfulness quickly wore on the nerves of several of them.

-

"He's strange," Aelita said quietly, suppressing a smile.

"But look at him go!" Odd said. "I'd almost swear he's been taking lessons from _me_."

"Who is he, Jeremy?" Yumi asked. She couldn't peel her eyes from the mystery boy. He seemed _so_ familiar to her that it was scary.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't have any data on him. He doesn't seem to have any status chart or…even a connection to one of the scanners."

"No connection?" Yumi gasped. "Then how is he there? Is he a new program or something?"

"Like I said," Jeremy repeated. "I don't know. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless he's somehow hiding the information from us or, rather, _them_."

"Whoa!" Odd said. "Look at that!"

-

Five X-Ulrich rushed him. Brandishing their katana high, a furious war cry escaped their lips. The boy only seemed to notice their presence when they were only a few paces away. Swinging his bo about his body, he created a space around himself which none of the copies dared enter.

"Oh?" he sneered through his zeal. "You guys wanna play too?" Laughing loudly, he suddenly rushed them. He brought his bo down with punishing force on one X-Ulrich, smashing the symbol. As the copy exploded, he joyfully yelled, "Strike one! —" _Smash_! "Strike two! —" _Smack_! "You're outta there!" Jumping up, he swung his legs in two successive kicks that destroyed the last two. "I _love_ that game!"

"Next?" he called, replacing his bo back onto his back.

In his cockiness, the next attack caught him by surprise. An X-Aelita rushed his back as he watched the dozens of others in front of him approach. Her kick sent him careening head-over-heels across the landscape. He couldn't stop himself from flying off the edge and falling toward the digital void.

A small group of the copies gathered over where he'd fallen. They couldn't help but hope that he'd died somehow. The X-Aelita that he kicked him gave a self-loving smile. Then there came a subtle snap behind her.

"You," growled a voice dangerously. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with an extremely pissed off warrior. "You, _bitch_! You _shouldn't_ have done that!"

His blue-green aura suddenly flared to life. The light blinded her and she was forced her to cover her eyes. A powerful punch to her stomach set her flying into the group that had gathered at the edge. Colliding with them, all fell over the edge and into the void.

Facing the remaining copies, they almost flinched at what they saw. The happy-go-lucky boy that had beaten little more than a dozen of them was now replaced with a furious young teenager.

Throwing back his head and arms, he screamed loudly as his aura erupted again. Instead of effecting Earth, Lyoko shook. Blue and red lightning raced across the landscape as clouds darkened the sky. The only light that could be seen was that that the boy was giving off. When he stopped his screaming, he glared at them. Then they finally sensed his stats.

Program HOPE: Status: ——Capable Attack/——Capable Defense/——Capable Speed/——Life Points

He closed the distance with them with far greater speeds than Ulrich ever could have. In his hands, the staff was barely a recognizable blur. They couldn't even track his movements as he dashed in amongst their ranks. His bo and limbs lashed out with deadly accuracy.

He didn't stop; he just kept running through them. When he reached the end of them, he skidded to stop and dashed back in. The ones that he hit previously quickly exploded in a fast succession. He was leaving a trail flame and shrapnel behind him.

-

Rising to the second platform, Ulrich staggered over to the screen that was already opened. Typing as fast as he could, he entered: Master Code: XANA

The Tower visibly trembled as it processed the data. The computer codes that were raining down the sides changed from a blue-white to a bloody red. Lightning lashed out from the walls in random locations.

Then, it stopped.

Looking below him, Ulrich glimpsed a familiar sight for sore eyes. It was a blinding _red_ light that consumed everything in its path.

-

Skidding to a stop, he watched, along with all the remaining copies, as the light fast approached. Casting aside his bo, he teleported up on to a high rock ledge and spread his hands.

As the light engulfed him, the boy threw back his head and laughed. If he'd been on Earth, tears would've been falling from his eyes. Finally…he'd succeeded…and the Lyoko Guardians would live… _all_ of them.

**

* * *

(A/N)**Well, what do you think? That pretty resolves the major the conflict of The Weak Link. However, I'm positive that many questions have arisen thanks to this chapter. I just ask you to be patient. Only a handful more chapters left. So please enjoy! 


	25. My Son's Love

**(A/N) I cannot help but feel as though that the further I get into this story, the more OOC the kids become. I might be wrong (hopefully) but that's what it seems like to me.**

**Now for the main event:

* * *

**

**My Son's Love**

She found herself on the rock that she'd been sitting on a week ago. Looking around, Aelita waited for any disturbance or pulsations. There were none, thankfully. Aelita gave a small smile as her attention returned to the landscape of the Mountain Region. There was not a trace of Ulrich or the boy's battle; everything was as it had been.

Everything had happened exactly as the boy had promised. The Time Reversal had been an activated as Ulrich entered the code. Fate had been altered from the horror he'd described to her. He had saved the planet, but at a terrible price. If she'd been human, Aelita would've wept for the poor soul.

-

They walked out of the theater of _Pirates of the Caribbean II_. Yumi was happy and relieved that Theo had decided to change his mind, at her insistence. Holding his hand lovingly around her waist, Theo was talking and joking with Odd. Jeremy wore a quiet smile of relief. Yumi was talking absentmindedly with them, but she was looking around for Ulrich. He had vanished when they'd entered the Royal Knight's Temple.

She found him outside. He sat with his back to them from his position on the curb. The setting sun and glow from the neon lights basked his shoulders and cast lopsided shadows around him.

"I'll be right back," Yumi said to Theo as she detached herself.

Walking quietly forward, her own shadow at his side announced her arrival. He glanced up at her. His face was blank, but there were dried stripes stretching from his eyes, down his cheeks. A quiet sadness hung over him. Looking back down at the street like it was far more interesting than her, he said, "It worked."

"I didn't mean what I said," she said.

Nodding his head, Ulrich just stared down at the street. Yumi could tell he was deep in thought. Without a conscious reason, she reached down and grasped his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but nothing more.

After a moment, he stood and looked at her. His face was distorted as if it was struggling to either suppress or expose an emotion. But his eyes changed from cold and bitter to warm and loving as he gazed upon her. He took her hand, hesitantly. The warm touch of his skin and the strength hidden inside warmed her heart. It was the most uplifting sensation Yumi had felt since…that day in Lyoko.

"You have the key to what is behind my closed heart," he said so quietly that she could barely hear him. "You just need to use it."

Though he'd spoken in a riddle again, it sparked her memory. "That sounds familiar."

"I told you that once before, remember?" he asked with the hint of a smile. "That day you almost drowned."

Realization flashed through her. Embarrassment swept through her as she said in a voice that mirrored his moments ago, "I thought Theo said that…"

Upon hearing that, Ulrich let go of her hand. Turning away, he started to walk away. As if on a second thought, he glanced back and said, "Don't ever call me a coward again."

Yumi watched him for a moment before returning to Theo's side. As they walked back to Kadic, Yumi realized something. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it due to the strange events that were happening throughout the week. But now, it hit her like missile: she was, if not _already_, falling back in love with Ulrich. She knew that much credit would have to be given to a certain infected supercomputer.

-

The early morning sky was a beautiful mixture of blues, violets, and yellows. There were a few clouds in the area that reflected and enhanced the dazzling display. It was truly a unique sight for a person just as unique. Even though she'd seen it several times before, it amazed her each time. But this time it was different. The colors seemed stronger, wilder, and held a promise for a beautiful day.

The city, even in its slumber, seemed much too crowded for her. The smells of decay, exhaust, and trash clawed at her nostrils. It was something that she was quite unaccustomed to, no matter how often she was here. Yet, she rejoiced in being there.

A large, happy smile was on her face. As she rounded a corner, the smile broadened. There, in front of her, was the building she was looking for.

-

Opening the door to his dormitory, Jeremy stepped into the hallway. He had his eyes closed as he tried halfheartedly to stifle a yawn. Thus he didn't see what was in front of him until it embraced him in a crushing bear hug. Startled, he could only stand there for a moment.

Gently, he pulled himself apart from the soft yet firm person latched onto him. A familiar and beautiful face graced his vision. _No way_, he couldn't help but think. Blinking vigorously, he shook his head in case he was still slightly asleep. His glasses slipped from his face. But the blurred image of a smiling, pink haired girl remained.

Kneeling down, Aelita gently picked up his glasses. The smile never left her face as she replaced them back on the bridge of his nose. Leaning forward, she gave him a passionate kiss. It wasn't anything dramatic, yet it wasn't shy. The sensations of too many emotions swept through her and carried her away. No matter what she'd ever thought of love, she knew there were no words or definitions that could describe the incredible feelings raging through her, and them.

Nothing had ever seemed so out of reach as this kiss. This single gift of affection had been what she'd been working to give and receive for a long time. She had imagined this day since she realized that she cared deeply for Jeremy…

Tears of pure and indescribable happiness fell from her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck, Aelita kissed him again. She felt him return her kiss as he embraced snugly. Any questions that Jeremy may have had were washed away in the tsunami of emotion that flooded through and around them.

-

All five of them sat under a pine tree. The morning sun shone brightly through the branches and promised for a hot day. The park at this hour was quite full of young children and adults. But the kids sat in an isolated spot in the midst of a fern patch.

Aelita sat with Jeremy at her side. Odd leaned casually against the trunk and Yumi sat in front of the couple. Ulrich sat slightly apart from, but toward the group. They all listened with rapt attention to the tale Aelita was telling them.

"That boy who saved Ulrich introduced himself to me two days ago from _today_," Aelita began. As she continued, she glanced toward Yumi. "He told me his name was Kenji…Kenji Ishiyama…Your future son."

The boy's couldn't seem to decide who to watch: Yumi or Aelita. Yumi's eyes widened slightly as her jaw fell partially open. Ulrich almost smiled as he remembered the boy. The boy had reminded him of Yumi, and for good reason he now realized.

"He claimed to have come here from twenty-three years in the future. It seems that in his history, Xana had managed to materialize on Earth. Xana couldn't do it here because there was insubstantial amount of memory in the scanners." She glanced at Ulrich. "Apparently, Xana had managed to permanently delete Ulrich when he'd been trapped. When that happened, the memory void was more than enough. Xana came here and hunted humanity to near extinction. It killed all of you over the next fifteen years. I was the last one of us to still resist when my future self met Kenji.

"By that time, I had finally discovered the cure to my virus and had administered it. As I raised Kenji, I had also found your classmate, Herb. Herb had built a time machine but no one could use it. Kenji said that that was because the no one could go back to this time if they already existed. So, he was the perfect choice. I sent him here with the 'antidote' for my virus and that search program Jeremy had created." Aelita smiled at him.

"Kenji has been following all of you for weeks in hopes of finding the supercomputer." Ulrich gave a small grunt. In his mind was the presence that he'd felt as he was rushing back to the supercomputer with the disk. "After a while, he just broke into Jeremy's room and got access to Lyoko. He left me instructions on how to acquire my antidote as he searched for the anti-virus for the Time Reversal Program.

"However," she had an enormous grin on her face. "He not only found it, but also the cure to Xana's virus!"

Collective gasps and grunts came from her friends. Jeremy shot her a questioning look. "If that's true, why didn't he cure you and Xana right then and there?"

Aelita sighed and shrugged. "I asked him, too. But all he said was he wanted to see what life was like before Xana came to Earth and something about messing up future events. Of course, this was before Ulrich came back."

"Since you're here," Odd said. "Does that mean that Xana is cured too?"

Aelita nodded.

"So," Yumi said quietly. "Where is he now…? Kenji, I mean."

Aelita looked at the ground in regret. "Please understand, Yumi. When Ulrich activated the master code and reversed time, he also destroyed any chance of Kenji's own existence."

"You mean he's…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her son—_her son_—was willing to die than to allow a great tragedy to befall the Earth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that she'd never be able to meet him. Or even be able to talk to him ever again. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't FAIR_! Yumi hurriedly wiped her tears away as he continued,

"So," Odd piped up after a moment. A silly grin wason his face."When's your first date?"

"What?" said four voices in unison.

"Or were you gonna double-date?" Odd continued, ignoring the glares and embarrassed faces that were all turning some shade of red. "I never really understood the point of a double date. I mean you have twice as many people, twice as many mouths to feed, and it'll cost twice as much."

"And there's twice as many people," Yumi said a sadistic grin, "to beat around ignorant, love-sick trouble-makers when their heads get too big."

As she said that only then did Odd realize that he was greatly outnumbered. Throwing up his hands in defense, he tried to back away. "That-that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Ah…? Ah?"

"Let's teach him to stay out of other people's business," Yumi said smiling.

"What?" Odd asked terrified. Trying to back away, he tripped on a tree root. Landing on his butt, he looked up at the approaching figures of his friends. "What are you gonna—?"

"Wedgy!" Ulrich cried as he leapt forward.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope to get a bit more J/A love in the last few chapters. That about sums up the major conflicts and questions in the story, I think. Only three questions remain that are worth telling.**

**Where Ulrich was when he disappeared?**

**Will Ulrich and Yumi get back together?**

**Who is the mysterious masked fighter?**

**Don't worry; the one of the questions is finally going to be answered in the next chapter: _Sad soon... :)_**


	26. Sad Exchange

**(A/N) For those who are interested (all of you, I know) this is for you. The 'essence' of Ulrich's disappearance will soon be told. The truth will soon follow, but it may be more than the gang can handle.**

**Can you?**

**

* * *

**

Sad Exchange

Breakfast was a wonderful combination of bacon, pancakes, toast, juice, and milk. At Aelita's insistence, Yumi had come to school early. This was so they could enjoy the meal with their friends.

Jeremy was having a wonderful time introducing her to new foods and flavors. Odd was even showing her his favorite snack: sugar. The two of them were quickly drunk on the sugar as it took effect, Aelita more. Yumi was content at watching the scene while she ate.

Theo sat down next to her unexpectedly. He watched the three of them quietly for a moment with small smile. Nudging Yumi gently he said, "Do you know who the new girl is?"

"She said her name is Aelita Lyoko."

"Is that Japanese or something?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know."

"And just who are you?" demanded an all-too-familiar voice. Turning, they spotted Sissi walking toward their table. Flanked by Herb and Nicholas, her foul attitude knew no limits.

With a kind smile, Aelita stood and said, "I am Aelita Lyoko, nice to meet you. You're Sissi, right? I've heard so much about you."

"Aelita Lyoko?" Herb said with ugly sneer. "What kind of dumb name is that?"

They ignored him as Sissi tried to hide her immediate interest. Had she somehow acquired a reputation much further than she'd thought? Or was this new girl's head full of stories from Yumi's point-of-view? Sissi's suspicious glance at the raven-haired girl sent the gang into fit of giggles. They knew exactly what was going on in her head.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Sissi said, "Really? And just what have you heard about me?"

"Well," she began. "I've been told—"

"Don't tell her, Aelita," Ulrich said as he walked pass Sissi, heading for a far table. He knew that Sissi would throw herself at him, and he wanted Aelita's first day at Kadic to be better than it had been the previous time.

"Ulrich dear!"

Ulrich's prediction was perfect. Completely disregarding the others, Sissi was at his heels instantly. "Where were you at the theater? I lost track of you." She sat down next to him as her cronies seated themselves on the opposite side of the table.

"Get away from me," he growled.

"But," she said almost sweetly. "You must be feeling really forgotten now that your '_friends_' aren't your friends anymore."

Ulrich set his fork down. It had been halfway to his mouth. Despite his hunger, he felt his appetite disappearing. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his rising temper. He should've been able to control it. But ever since he'd lost it, _completely lost it_, in Lyoko, he'd found it much harder to contain it now. His pride demanded that he ignore the brat next to him.

Then a smile broke onto his face. Sissi had _no_ idea how much he relished in being 'forgotten.' Taking another breath, he returned to eating.

Hearing his deep breathing, Sissi felt that she was gaining ground. With a smile, she said, "I know you must hate Yumi for slapping you. The grief of being repaid like _that_ after so long must be heartbreaking."

Nicholas tried to laugh at that. However, he'd been drinking. So he unintentionally inhaled his drink. His laughter was changed into a coughing fit before it even left his lips. But no one paid attention to him. Sissi was on a roll now; no way was that idiot's misfortune going to hinder her.

"I wish you'd let me be there for you," she said as innocently as she could. "I know how you feel."

_Pride be damned_.

"No, you don't," he said. For the first time since she'd begun her monologue, Ulrich looked at her. Sissi immediately wished that he hadn't. Intense, cold eyes bore into her and almost scared her. "You don't have the _faintest_ idea."

Ulrich abruptly stood up. Taking his tray, he walked to the garbage and trashed his mostly uneaten food. Walking out of the cafeteria, the entire lunchroom heard loud cussing and swearing as he retreated.

Everyone in the lunchroom watched the doors until his voice faded. Then, as one, they looked at Sissi. What could she have said that could have affected Ulrich so badly? He was known for always being a calm and quiet person. So this behavior instantly drew their attention.

It took only a moment before Sissi noticed their stares.

"What are _you_ looking at!"

The din of conversation returned instantly. Aelita glanced at each of her friends. She had never seen Ulrich act like that before. Sure, his most recent episode in Lyoko came close. But this was something very different.

"What was that about?"

"Sissi must've struck a nerve," Odd said with smile.

"What?"

"He means he thinks Sissi wouldn't leave him alone long enough for him to keep his temper in control," Jeremy clarified.

"Oh," Aelita said, glancing back at the doors her friend had vanished through. "Shouldn't someone go talk to him about it?"

"He'll be fine," Odd said offhandedly. "This happens all the time."

"Hey," Theo said surprised. "Where'd Yumi go?"

Looking around the cafeteria, they glimpsed a raven-haired girl running through the doors. There was little doubt where she was going.

-

She found him sitting on their favorite bench outside the building. His slouched posture and crossed arms only hinted at his mood. The morning light blinded his eyes but he didn't care. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, he _would_ go blind. That way he'd never have to see Sissi's ugly face ever again.

"Hey," Yumi said as she walked around the bench. "Mind if I sit here?"

Slightly surprised, he could only stare at her for a moment. "Uh—yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Taking her seat next to him, Yumi watched him closely. He could feel his anger disappearing as quickly as it came. How could one person have such an effect on him? Not that he was complaining.

"What was that about?" she asked carefully.

"I—uh—I just lost my temper," he said, trying not to look at her. She wasn't his to look at. She was Theo's and he could only admire her from a distance. Then why did she come to sit here?

"What did Sissi say?" Yumi asked.

Despite his stoic expression, she could see a raging storm of emotions behind his mask. Through whether the emotions were positive, negative, or some unknown medium, she couldn't tell.

"She said she knew me," he growled. "…She doesn't know _shit_ about me."

"Neither do I," she said. "Do you know why?"

Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Because you don't tell anyone anything about yourself. Not even us, your friends."

Now he definitely didn't want to look at her. It was true, he knew. He didn't want to tell them. He hated talking about himself. It didn't matter with whom he was talking _to_; he just hated it.

Seeing that she wasn't making any ground, Yumi grabbed his shoulders. Her sudden and unexpected movement had the desired effect: he looked at her.

"If you won't even trust your friends—_me—_with your secrets," she said seriously. "Then who will you trust?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I think you should," she said.

She was losing him again. Grabbing the sides of his face, she brought his face level with hers. Now she really had his attention. "You once asked me for understanding, remember?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I understand now," A smile was dancing in her eyes, but she didn't allow it to escape. "Now let me ask you for something. A true friend tries to help those they care for through the rough times in their life. Help me help you…please."

Slowly reaching up, Ulrich gently pulled her hands from his face. Rather than letting go of her, he held onto her wrists momentarily. He loved the feel of her soft, warm skin against his hands. A smile was trying to force its way out him as well as he said, "I'm glad you understand."

"You just don't and wouldn't understand what it's like to be me," he said quietly. Holding his head in his hands, Ulrich looked at the ground. Slowly he took a deep breath. _If she wants the truth_… he just hoped that he wouldn't regret this later.

"Tell me."

Sighing, he continued. "I've had to work like a slave… for something that I should've… but didn't have. Have you ever felt what's like to… lied straight to your face? Or stabbed in the back—kicked when your down…? I was lost and cold in the dark… always on the edge of… breaking down and… no one was ever there… to save me… No, you _couldn't_ know what it was like to be me."

The longer he spoke, the harder it became for him to continue. His voice had degenerated to something barely above a whisper when he'd finished. His body was tense with the strain of his suppressed emotions.

Finally gathering his courage, he glanced at her. She looked bewildered but sympathetic. Ulrich knew she didn't understand what he'd just confessed to her. However she did understand the hidden emotions, he was disgusted and bitter at what had happened.

"The truth is," he said looking away again. "I'm not who I was and… only my memories of… you… saved me."

When his words sank in, Yumi felt as though a great weight had lifted from her shoulders. He had been thinking of her. He had and still did trust her. But one question leapt to her mind. Did he love her? She had never been able to answer it until now. _Yes_, she now realized with certainty. _He does love me_. Her heart began racing in her chest and she feared that it would burst. A loving heat of happiness quickly made her feel almost uncomfortably warm.

Then his defenses failed. Tears of regret, self-contempt, and misery leapt out. He tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears kept coming. Seeing the distress her friend was in, Yumi pulled him into a hug. Ignoring his tears now, he returned her hug, holding a little tighter than was necessary. She correctly guessed that he feared that she might leave him again.

His tears fell unnoticed down his face, soaking into her shirt. Yumi moved him and cradled his face in her lap. As she lovingly stroked his hair and bandana, her body warmth, fast beating heart, and the gentle rising of her chest lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(A/N)I hope all you U/Y fans love this chapter. I was writing from the gut and I feel reasonably sure that I got their personalities, actions, and emotions all in-character. This chapter turned out to be a little longer than I had originally planned, but it's that much better I think.**

**If there is absolutely anything wrong with this chapter, TELL ME! I want this chapter to be perfect!**


	27. A Star Without Light

**(A/N)The return of a familiar face or lack of, if you know what I'm talking about. This is again a tiny detour from the primary storyline, but it explains and plays a major role in the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to hvonm06: my 100th reviewer!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**A Star Without Light**

_Dear Diary, Saturday, May 28 _

_I know I haven't written in a while so let me explain. After Xana was cured, our lives became what we'd always wanted them to be: normal. Ever since that talk Ulrich and I had, we've become the friends that we were months ago. I no longer care where he was when he left. All that's important to me now is that he's here with me now._

_I can't wait! Tonight is my first official date with Ulrich. I still can't decide what I should wear. We're going to the Royal Knight's Temple for a movie, and something else afterward. I wish I knew what he was planning for tonight but he's got me clueless as to what is going to happen._

_Things haven't really changed these past few months. The most drastic would have to have been my leaving Theo. I'm glad he took it as quietly as he did. Odd's changed a little. He's writing songs and music now. Some of his songs seemed to have some real potential. Everyone else is pretty much the same._

_Well, I gotta go. My date has arrived._

_ Yumi_

Replacing her diary safely under her mattress, Yumi heard the doorbell ring. Digging desperately through her dresser, she pulled a familiar black shirt over her. Grabbing a new wallet, she stuffed it and her phone into her pockets. Rushing downstairs, she cursed her poor ability to keep track of time.

Because this was their date, Yumi had wanted to leave a lasting impression on both of them. The hours went by like minutes and the setting sun soon cast a blinding glare through her window. It rudely brought her back to reality. Now, she was stuck going with only her casual dress style.

Meeting him at the door, Yumi could only stare at Ulrich. He looked like a different person. Over the past few months, he had let his hair grow quite long with only an occasional trim. Now he had the back of his head and temples cut down to almost the skin. His hair on top had been cut to only little more than an inch or so. He still wore his bandana, but only out of habit. But what brought a small sigh of relief from her was that he too wore his usual clothes.

Smiling at his stoic face, Yumi walked off the porch. She had grown to see through his mask and what she saw now was very pleasing. He was happy, slightly nervous, but quite eager.

"Hi," she said.

Taking her hand gently, Ulrich walked by her side down the driveway and to the sidewalk. Mrs. Ishiyama watched the young couple momentarily from a window. Her daughter was had finally accepted her feelings and she was certainly growing out of her innocence. Smiling slightly, she withdrew and relived her own happy memories from her own experiences.

-

They walked quietly down the darkening streets. In the distance loomed the theater. The street was almost deserted except for a crowd of teenagers that were immediately ahead of them. Their features were undistinguishable in the gathering gloom and shadows cast down on them from the streetlight that stood under. As they walked ever closer, the smell of cigarette smoke, reflections of beer bottles, and half slurred sentences assailed them.

A sudden feeling of uneasy washed over Ulrich. He glanced at Yumi, hoping that she was feeling the same. She only had a pleasant smile on her face and held his hand fondly.

"Yumi," he said, slowing his walk slightly. "Let's go this way." He indicated around the line of parked cars and trucks that the group was by.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hey, babe," said a teenager. Smoke blew out of his mouth and in his fingers burned a cigarette. Caught up in his unnatural high, the young man misjudged the stoic and disgusted faces of the kids. "Want to have a taste of paradise?"

"Thanks," she said clearly. "But I've got more important things to do."

"'But'?" he said. Bringing the cancer stick to his lips he said, "Did you say 'but'?"

"Yes, she did," Ulrich said forcefully. He watched as the group began to encircle them. "Now, why don't you make like a tree and leave?"

"Oh," said another teenager. "Isn't that clever?"

"That's about as funny as a screen door on a battleship," said a third.

"Screen door on a submarine, you dork," Yumi corrected. She tried to pull Ulrich and herself from the group but they pushed them back.

"Nobody says 'no' to the Black Rangers," slurred a tall drunk.

Rough hands separated the duo. Ulrich was thrown out of the group as intrusive hands besieged Yumi. If they weren't grabbing at her chest, they were gripping her butt.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Ooh!" the teenagers cooed. "We've got a fighter here."

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" roared Ulrich as he fought to reach Yumi.

All he succeeded in doing was attracting the attention of the smokers. Breaking away from the group, they circled him. One grabbed his shirt and held him tightly from behind. The four others then took turns pummeling his unprotected abdomen and chest. Ulrich took the blows quietly, despite the pain. But with each punch, his anger grew.

Looking up from a particularly vicious jab, he spit out blood that had gathered in his mouth. "Is that the best you can do?"

"No," smirked one. Then, to prove his point, the boy slammed his fist into Ulrich's gut with considerable force. Slumping in the arms of his captor, Ulrich fought back the tears of pain and hatred.

"Let's get rid of this trash," said his captor. "Jack and the others are having all the fun." Yumi suddenly yelp seemed to prove his point.

"Alright," said another. "Let's put him with the rest of the garbage."

Yumi had been backed up against the lamppost. From her position, she couldn't help but watch as the boy's dragged Ulrich's body into a nearby alley. As they vanished from light of the streetlight, she heard a dumpster top being slammed. The five were quick to return.

"Nice cell there," one of the thugs now held onto her phone.

"I've got her wallet."

"Help!"

"Give up, girl," snarled one into her ear. "Nobody will help you. Nobody can hear you."

The shattering of the streetlight and tsunami of darkness instantly followed the whisking of metal through the air. Yumi and the gang stopped their struggles instantaneously. Seconds later, Yumi felt something solid bounce lightly off her shoulder and land with a loud clang on the concrete.

"I'm only want to say this once," growled a voice from behind the gang dangerously. "Let her go, _now_!"

As one, Yumi and the gang turned to see the source of the threat. There, in the shadows nearby, stood the familiar dark silhouette of a boy Yumi hadn't seen for months. However, unlike her previous encounters, Yumi could see his hair flapping in the breeze.

"Who are _you_ to tell _us_ what to do, boy?"

"I'd do as he says," Yumi said, trying not to smile. She knew what was coming; these punks wouldn't stand a chance.

"Shuttup, bitch!" snapped a drunk. A hand flew through the air and slapped Yumi's face to side.

As the sting was beginning to set in, she barely heard a curse from the boy. "You, creep… You just made a _big_ mistake."

"Get him!" shouted one of the teenagers.

Ten of the gang rushed forward. The boy grabbed his katana and swung it into a defense stance. Yumi almost yelled at the boy to stop. She may have despised these drunks, but she didn't what them to be killed, or have him be a murderer. Then she realized that he hadn't unsheathed the deadly blade.

Swinging his katana and scabbard like a club, the warrior decimated the ten quickly. With light jabs and pokes at the body's pressure points, the boys dropped like flies. Sweeping his leg out, the boy tripped a particularly resilient teenager. Landing roughly on his shoulder, he screamed in agony a moment later. His shoulder was broken, but his delayed reaction was credit to his artificial high.

Facing the remaining gang, the boy said, "Let her go."

One of the teenagers reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. Yumi's eyes lit up in fear as he pointed it at the small warrior. This warrior may be unusually strong and fast, but she doubted that he could dodge a bullet.

"No," said the teenager. "I'm telling you: fuck off!"

The warrior's glare never wavered as he slowly unsheathed his katana. Dropping the scabbard, he dropped into an aggressive stance. For a moment, no one moved. Then, suddenly, the warrior shifted his weight to the side. Half a second later a gunshot erupted from the pistol.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Yumi watched. The boy's katana flashed through the air. A loud clash of steel on lead rang out down street. Then a following scream of surprise and pain as metal sounded off metal again. The pistol dropped to the ground in pieces as the teenager grasped his hands. The shock of the sudden impact on his pistol sent numbing sensations throughout his hand. The teenagers looked at the warrior. Expressions of shock, surprise, and hatred were written on their faces like the cover of a book.

"How did you do that?"

"You're not human."

"Just you wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

The boy ignored their comments as he picked up his scabbard. Sheathing the blade, repositioned it on his waist. He faced his adversaries with crossed arms. "This is your last chance. Let her go."

"Yeah," said several of them. "Sure, whatever you say."

Yumi was pushed forward slightly. As she was almost out of the group, a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. Pulled her forcefully back into the mob, she watched as a tall, brawny boy stepped forward.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Quiet, missy," hissed a teenager almost gently.

"If you want her," said the muscle bound punk. "Then, you'll have to beat me."

Walking forward, the punk looked down on the boy. He barely came up to his waist. Looming over him, the punk tried to see whom he was fighting exactly. But the shadows were covering his face in such a way that he couldn't make out away distinguishing features.

"I don't wanna fight you," the warrior said indifferently. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Oh really?" said the punk. "Well, I got news for you. We don't fight by the rules. Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot."

Staring coldly up at the tyrant, the warrior said, "You will fall after one punch."

"Oh yeah?" growled the punk. This kid's cool, confident head was really starting to irritate him. "Prove it!"

Fast as he could, the punk leaned back and threw his leg at the boy's stomach. Ducking under the kick, the boy slammed his fist into the tender area of his crotch. For a split second, the punk just stood there. Then erupted in spasms of agony as he fell face first to the dirt, clutching his screaming Achilles' heel.

Backing away from the punk, he faced the remaining group. Reaching into a pocket of his pants, he extracted a small object. "You've tried my patience long enough."

Throwing the object to the ground under them, a giant smoke cloud erupted around them. Yumi knelt to the ground, coughing through the smoke. Then the teens suddenly screamed in pain. The fleshy impacts of knuckles connecting with faces, chests, and abdomens quickly overrode their screams.

As the smoke finally cleared moments later, Yumi beheld an astonishing sight. The teenagers were all thrown into a pile and bound tightly by their wrists and ankles to each other. Looking around, she searched for her savior but he had vanished yet again.

-

Red and blue lights danced around the street. Illuminated by headlights, the police wrestled the teenagers into a bus. Leaning against the broken streetlight, Yumi watched the entire ordeal from her sitting position. _Serves them right_.

As her gaze drifted over to Ulrich, she sighed in relief yet again. She had felt that the teenagers had killed him when she saw them drag him into the shadows. She found him in the dumpster unconscious. Now he was being wrapped in bandages for his growing bruises and bleeding cuts.

An officer stood over her, questioning her. "And this person just disappeared?"

Nodding, she hugged her knees to her chest. She'd told the officer this story twice. He just couldn't believe it because of a few details, particularly of the boy batting a bullet like a baseball. However, he couldn't argue; the officers had found all the evidence, including the demolished the pistol.

"Hey, Sergeant!" called an officer. "We've got a lively one here." The Sergeant left to aid his officer with the boy who was resisting.

Dropping her hands to her sides, Yumi brushed against something sharp. Carefully lifting it up, she brought it toward the light. It was a six-pronged star the size of her palm. With a start she realized what role it played in the entire episode; it had shattered the streetlight.

If Yumi had been even the least bit curious of the boy's 'past,' she was no longer. She knew it was him. It was he from the Royal Knights' Temple and from the factory.

_He's back_.

**

* * *

(A/N**) For those of you who are a little slower in the cranium usage or just aren't paying that much attention: this is a vital clue for you before I reveal the remaining surprises. 

**Reread The Weak Link. **There are minor clues scattered throughout its length that will point out the answers of your remaining questions.

In fact, I'll take it a step farther:

**There is an _enormous _clue in the chapter**: A Strange Presence. There is something in there that normal people wouldn't know unless they looked it up, like me.

Let's see if some of you smarter people can find it!


	28. Sweet and Sour

**Sweet and Sour**

_He stood in the center of a large sandpit. The dirt walls were too high for him to even hope to climb out. Above him stood a stooped figure of an old man. He watched him with unnerving scrutiny. Dressed in overflowing robes of black, his silhouette was cast down on the small boy._

_The wrinkled skin of the man visibly shook as he spoke. A baritone voice drawled out with the hint of liquor said, "You have done well, boy. But you have yet to pass the last test successfully."_

"_I said I will _never_ fight for your pleasure, _Grandpa_," the boy growled insultingly. He hated this old man and never missed a chance to show his contempt._

"_For your failure," the man continued. "You shall have a choice of punishment. You shall be left in here for three days with no food or water… Or you can fight Tadashi in mortal combat."_

_There was no choice. Either option had the promise of much pain and possible death. The possibility of no food or water was something he could've handle, if he wasn't starving already. To fight Tadashi in this condition, even as skilled as he seemed to be, would be certain death._

_His jaw trembled from his suppressed fury. He could only look down on the sandy ground. _How did I fall into this_? He wondered from the umpteenth time._

_It seemed years ago when he was a simple boy trying to find his place in life. Then life happened. This old man appeared one day and kidnapped him, or he'd preferred to think of it as kidnapping._

_Promising to teach the arts of long-forgotten swordsman, the old man had only instructed him in the ways of suppressing emotions, particularly anger. When he had tried to flee, many times over the weeks, he had been stopped each time. _

_Of course, he wasn't the old man's only pupil. The teenager Tadashi had been with him for years and was his star apprentice. However, Tadashi seemed to feel threatened by the boy's sudden arrival and didn't hesitate to beat him while they were training. Tadashi had been trying to instill a fear of him inside the boy. However, all he succeeded in doing was adding fuel to fierce fire. Both boys would've killed for the chance to mutilate the other._

"_Fine," he said quietly. "I'll fight."_

_A shadow moved above him and he reacted on pure instinct; throwing himself away from the object that was thrown down toward him. It was a long, narrow object bound tightly in black leather. Approaching cautiously, he picked up the object._

_It was a katana._

"_Use this, boy."_

_Unsheathing the sword, he couldn't help but admire it. Turning it over, he glimpsed a Japanese symbol. Careful practice and the need to learn were finally being beneficial to him, he could read the wording easily: _Samurai of the West.

-

Snapping up his slumber, he felt his cold sweat beating down on him. Ignoring the cold, he threw his bed sheets from his body. Climbing to his feet, he wiped the sweat from his body. _This has to end_, he growled.

Moving to his dresser, he carefully opened it. Digging through his clothes, he brought out a familiar uniform. It was a black, sleeveless shirt and sweatpants and a pair of leather gloves that were worn from use.

Pulling his dresser drawer out entirely, he reached inside and extracted his katana. With it came a long strap of black cloth. Tying it firmly his waist, he stuffed his sword into it. Replacing the drawer, he went quietly to his window. Opening it, he dropped lightly to the ground.

After a horrible dream like that, the only way he could possibly hope to get back to sleep was after a nice, long training session.

-

Aelita's cool, delicate hand on his forehead brought much comfort. Opening his eyes, her sweet face brought a small smile to his face. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming.

Jeremy lay on his bed with a textbook on his chest. The light in his room was brightening as the day quickly rose up. Aelita sat on the edge of his bed with her hand stroking his face.

"Well," she said. "Good morning."

"Hi," he said.

"Were you dreaming?"

"Of you?" he asked. "Yes."

Aelita blushed as she grasped his hands. Pulling him into a sitting position, she said, "Now, isn't that sweet."

Kissing him light on the cheek, she said, "Haven't you slept long enough? Yumi wants to take us to a game shop."

"Oh, yeah." He had forgotten. "Let's go."

**

* * *

(A/N)Tantalizing, isn't it?**

**I'm sorry for the lack of length in this chapter. This one is merely a 'transition' chapter. The next chapter is an open doorway for trouble: the final conflict. The next chapter leads to the answers of your last two questions. Things are going to get very emotional for a certain character.**

**Here's a little hint: Someone knows something.**

**Can the victim handle the consequences?**


	29. Trouble in Paradise

**Trouble in Paradise**

They sat on their favorite bench as they waited. Odd leaned against the side, writing in a small notebook while he listened to his headphones. Yumi sat next to Ulrich, holding his uninjured left hand. Her boyfriend—she still couldn't believe that she could call him that now—boyfriend—sat uncomfortably next to her. But his discomfort came only from his injures.

"What rhymes with half?" Odd asked, tapping his temple thoughtfully with his pencil.

"Laugh," Yumi said, annoyed.

"Thanks," he piped up. "That's perfect!"

The school doors swung open to reveal Sissi. Walking forward with a sadistic smile, she approached the friends. Odd didn't even notice her presence as she stopped in front of them.

"What do you want?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich," Sissi said staring at him. "Can we talk?"

"No," he said.

"Well, you're gonna!" she snapped. Reaching forward, she snatched his bandaged hand and hauled him to his feet. Yumi was on her feet instantly.

"Leave him alone!" she said. "You're hurting him!"

"He can handle it," she said almost indifferently. "I'm going to talk to you, Ulrich, with or without her. " A wicked grin spread her face as she continued, "But I think you'll not appreciate her hearing this."

Ulrich motioned for her to stay. That was the only reason she stayed by the bench. Ignoring his obvious pain, Sissi marched him away from the bench and Yumi. Stopping when they were out of hearing, Sissi grinned wickedly over his shoulder. Yumi could only seethe in anger.

For several moments, Sissi just talked to him. He didn't move or say anything. Yumi could tell that she was beating around the bush. Then, after a pause, Sissi cut to the chase. Ulrich tensed up almost immediately. If Yumi hadn't grown to see through his disguises, she wouldn't have noticed it.

Sissi's grin said more than any words could. She knew that she had Ulrich cornered for some reason. Though his back was to her, Yumi got the distinct impression that he was fighting to remain expressionless.

"Hey, everyone," Aelita called sweetly as she and Jeremy walked out of the school. "We're ready… Where's Ulrich?"

"There," Yumi said pointing. She hadn't moved from her standing position. "Sissi's up to something again."

"What now?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly Sissi swaggered away from the group, tugging on Ulrich's arm. He very reluctantly followed, looking over his shoulder with a solemn expression. Yumi was running instantly, sprinting in front of the pair before they'd gone very far. Fighting to control herself, she managed to growl out, "Where are you going with Ulrich?"

"We are going on a date," Sissi said proudly. "He's mine now, Yumi."

"What!"

"You heard me," Sissi said. "So you can go running back to Theo. I hear he's very heartbroken."

"Ulrich?" Yumi demanded. "What's happened?"

"I—"

"Sorry," Sissi said, her sneer growing with each syllable. "He can't talk to you anymore."

Before Yumi could reply, Sissi yanked Ulrich away. Despite her fury, she couldn't bring herself to chase after them. It was like something was holding her back. Then, she felt it. Something was holding her back, or rather, someone.

"Don't do it, Yumi," Jeremy managed to gasp out. He was surprised by her strength; she was much stronger than she looked. "Let me or Odd or Aelita talk them."

Yanking herself free from Jeremy's clutches, she glared menacingly at him. He fell onto his butt and groaned slightly. Aelita was at his side instantly, helping him to his feet. Odd walked forward and watched as Sissi dragged Ulrich from their line of sight.

"I'll find out what just happened here," he said in a strangely serious tone.

Too bad Odd didn't realize how difficult that would be.

-

Sissi now dominated all of Ulrich's time, activities, and especially his social life. Whenever Ulrich would try to get a moment's peace, she was there. Whenever Odd, Jeremy, or even Aelita tried to talk to him, Sissi would answer for Ulrich and all he could do was stare and glare. It was an ordeal unlike anything that any of them had ever experienced.

Monday classes started without a care to the dilemmas of the small group of kids. Mrs. Hertz droned on and on about past and present tenses. Odd slipped in and out of consciousness. The hours kept by like millenniums as he waited for the bell to ring for them to leave. He occasionally glanced over at Ulrich who seemed more of a wreck than anyone else. _Go figure_.

Shifting his weight in his seat, Odd felt his head slipping from his hands. Drowsiness was ever present with him in these classes. So much so that he could never tell when he was asleep or awake anymore, except when he got occasional reminders. This time, as his head rested gently against the hard surface of his desktop, he didn't try to fight it. Until, a ball of paper hit his leg.

Sitting up instantly, he brushed his sleep from his eyes. Suppressing a yawn, Odd looked down at the floor. There it was, the paper ball that hit him. He glanced at Ulrich, who was seated unwillingly next to Sissi. His friend had his attention on Mrs. Hertz.

Picking up the paper, Odd unwrapped it. It was a note written with a familiar handwriting, Ulrich's handwriting.

Tell everyone that I have to fix this myself. It is much more personal that a simple diary this time. Please, don't try to help me.

Ulrich 

"Okay," Odd said quietly to himself. "This is really getting old."

* * *

**(A/N)Now, I'm sure I've reacquired several of your attentions again. I must say that I'm very angry with myself in a way. I'm angry that I couldn't think of a way to keep the 'awakened' Sissi of Severed! for the rest of the story. But then, we wouldn't be getting the final questions of this story answered. :)**

**Next Chapter: The Next Journey**


	30. The Next Journey

**Author's Note:** This is it: my last chapter.

See the bottom for a 'special treat' to my all friends, all of you.

* * *

**The Next Journey**

"He said _what_?" Yumi almost yelled.

"I wonder what Sissi has of his this time," Jeremy said thoughtfully. "It does make some sense now. He probably doesn't what her to go around telling everyone about whatever she found."

"But why not tell us?" Aelita asked, watching Yumi.

Her raven-haired friend was pacing around them and the bench they sat at with an almost scary scrawl. Aelita shared some of her friend's resentment towards Ulrich not wanting their help to solve his problems. But, being as understanding and loving as she always was, she quickly forgave him. Yumi, on the other hand, continued her pacing, clenching her fists occasionally as she muttered incoherent sentences.

"Settle down, Yumi," Jeremy said. "I'm sure he would ask for our help if he needed it."

"That's not what's pissing me off," she growled. "The fact that he would rather not tell us what the real problem is and to handle it alone is what."

"You know what?" Odd said sneering. "I think you're _jealous_—"

"What!"

"—that Sissi has such a _tight grip_ on Ulrich." He grinned at her furious expression. "I mean, you've _wanted_ to keep him on a short leash every since you two got back together, didn't you?"

"And just what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Shit happens," he said. "So deal with it."

No one spoke for a moment. Yumi just couldn't believe what Odd was saying. She _didn't_ want to control Ulrich like Sissi; she knew that he wouldn't be her friend for very long if she tried.

Jeremy broke into her thoughts as he said smiling, "That actually made some _sense_…especially when coming from _you_."

They broke out in laughter, even Yumi. The look of their blonde-purple haired friend's face was worth a million. It especially felt good to laugh again. They had so little time these past few months.

Then, they appeared.

Sissi walked beside Ulrich holding his hand. They were emerging from the school building. Ulrich was walking a little awkwardly from his injures but Sissi sauntered like she was in heaven. Such love in her own victory at finally getting to spend time with her dearest desire. Her smile was large and happy.

It was _repulsive_.

Upon spotting the group, Sissi tugged Ulrich away. Pulling him toward the school parking lot, and he couldn't resist. All he could do was glance hungrily towards his true friends for only a second's notice.

"Aw," drawled a voice them. "Poor, poor Yumi, watching her boyfriend with another girl."

Turning instantly, the group found the two bullies-in-training standing near them. By the evil sneers on their faces, the kids could see that they wanted trouble.

-

"Ulrich dear," Sissi said as she tried to pull him away. "Come on. We're going to miss our bus."

Ulrich's eyes were fixed on his friends. He watched as they confronted the bullies, with a sinking feeling. Something bad was going to happen, he had to help. Sissi watched as his indifferent expression changed to one of grim determination.

"Oh no you're not!" she shrieked, clutching his arm with all her might. She finally got to keep him all to herself, she wasn't gonna lose him again. "You're staying right here."

Ulrich's jaw trembled as he fought to control his temper. _This has to end_, he thought bitterly. _NOW_! The look he gave her was one of purest hatred and distaste. It shocked her to say the least. Slowly, deliberately, he reached down and pried her hands from his body with an almost gentle but firm grip.

Looking her in the eyes, his voice was calm. He never said or did anything quite as cruel to her before, and there were plenty of examples to choose from. Sissi couldn't believe that this was the same Ulrich that she'd fallen in love with months ago. It hurt her emotionally.

"I do not love you," he said indifferently "I will never love you. That is because you will not understand what love truly is. And I'll give you a nickel's worth of free advice… I no longer care if you tell everyone what you seen… They would've found out anyway… Now. _Leave!_ _Me!_ _Alone!_"

Not waiting for a reply, he turned and sprinted back in the direction of his friends. If Sissi hadn't been wallowing in self-pity and grief, she'd have been astonished at the speed he was traveling. Especially with his injuries!

However, her vision swam out of focus as tears welled up in her eyes. Clutching her hands into tight fists, she nodded her head to the ground. The strength in her legs failed and she found herself on her knees. Tears fell from her cheeks, shamelessly.

_Why can't I ever get what I truly want?_ she screamed to herself.

In reply, a sleeping voice awoke to comfort her.

-

Yumi looked up from her position on the ground. Clayton towered over her with a wicked grin on his face. Jeremy lay collapsed on the bench, bleeding from a split lip. Aelita sat beside him. She was unhurt and trying to find some way to comfort him. Yumi was on her side with growing bruises on her cheek and around her eyes. Only Odd was still standing… kind of.

Clayton held Odd up by hair, obeying Dirk's occasional advice on where to pommel him next. Odd was by far the worse for the wear. With growing bruises covering his face, chest, and abdomen, his body was turning an unnatural shade of blue and black.

"This is boring," Clayton said.

"Come on! Just a little more, big guy," Dirk said, sneering.

He loved this. He never really liked any of these kids. But he was just giddy at watching them getting beaten and broken, particularly because he didn't have the strength to do it himself.

Giving Odd a final punch to his stomach, Clayton watched as he gasped for a breath and keeled in pain. Dropping the boy to ground, he turned and started to walk away.

A strangled and broken voice wove its way around him. "Is that all… you've got?"

Glancing back, the bully watched as Odd struggled to climb to his feet. But his bruised and broken body wouldn't allow him to get pass his knees. Spitting out some blood that had gathered in his mouth, he coughed for a moment. Odd did his best to grin up at his abuser.

"Cause… if it is," Odd gasped and coughed for a moment. "That's… pretty lousy."

"What!" Clayton demanded, insulted.

"I bet that… was the… best you're… capable of…"

"Why you!"

He threw a powerful punch at the smaller boy's wobbling form. As the punch raced through the air, his slow brain had only enough time to register the blur of green in the corner of his eye. Then, suddenly, he found his fist in the strong grasp of a kneeling boy.

Ulrich held Clayton's fist firmly in his hand. The look of his face was of deadly fury. With an effortless push, Ulrich tossed Clayton away while he was still reeling in shock. Turning to Odd, he gently lifted him from the ground and placed him on the bench.

"Hey!" Dirk cried, recovering from his surprise. "Where did you come from?"

Ulrich ignored them as he went to aid Yumi. Yumi was filled immeasurable relief and happiness that Ulrich had come back. Leaning slightly on his solid frame, she reached for the bench.

"Thanks."

"Just rest," he said quietly. "I'll handle this."

"You want some too, huh?" Clayton said smiling. Setting himself into an aggressive stance, he watched Ulrich, trying to gauge his strength. He was eager for a new punching bag.

Sure that the bench safely supported Yumi, Ulrich finally turned to the bullies. Walking forward, Ulrich approached them. He stopped when he was in front of Clayton. Dirk moved closer to try to see his face when he started getting beat. The glare never left Ulrich as he looked at Clayton.

"You got something to say to me?" Clayton asked.

"Leave here now," he said quietly.

"Or what? You're gonna hurt me? I don't think so."

Cold silence was his answer.

"Uh-oh!" Dirk taunted, leaning closer. "I think you pissed him off. Give him what's com—"

Ulrich's hand flashed up and dealt a swift blow to the side of the small boy's neck. Moments later Dirk's eyes closed as his body went limp and collapsed onto the ground. Ulrich's eyes never left Clayton, the true threat.

Looking down on his unconscious partner, Clayton tried not to smile. Looking back at Ulrich, he let his smile come out in an open display of his eagerness. _This is really gonna be fun_.

"Hit me," Ulrich said quietly, but firmly.

"What?"

"_Hit—me_!"

"As you wish!"

The sharp jab to Ulrich's stomach had him bent over on Clayton's arm. Withdrawing his arm, the bully watched, waiting for his prey to fall to ground. Ulrich remained on his feet and slowly straightened himself. Looking up at Clayton, a small smile lit up his face.

"What?" Clayton said. "You should be on the ground!"

"Did you see that?" Yumi asked no one in particular. Ulrich had just taken what was no doubt the bully's most powerful punch and it didn't even seem to hurt him. It was almost scary.

"You are all bulk," Ulrich said. "No brawn."

Glaring at his prey, Clayton yelled, "What!"

He threw a fast series of punches at Ulrich, not one connected. Ulrich had leaned back when the first was thrown and the following passed over his bent chest harmlessly. Backing away from the bench and his friends, Ulrich moved to the more open area of the soccer field.

Even under the circumstances, Yumi was forced to admit that Clayton had good fighting form. His fists were up and cocked, ready to unleash a flurry of punches at Ulrich the moment he was within range.

Moving with a confidence that belied any injury he'd sustained, Ulrich watched Clayton as he followed. His friends watched with a feeling of growing pity for Clayton. Their guts told them that the bully was about to get more than he bargained for.

"I don't want to fight you, Clayton," he said indifferently.

"Well, who would?"

Balancing on the balls of his heels, Ulrich waited for the inevitable. Rushing forward, Clayton threw punch after punch after punch and each time hit only air. Glaring at Ulrich, he paused to catch his breath. The small smirk on Ulrich's face was irritating to him. That and the speeds of which he was traveling were unnerving. His calm expression made it seem as though he wasn't even trying.

"Stop mocking me!"

With a rejuvenated roar of outrage, Clayton lunged at him, swinging an impressive combo of punches… right jab, left jab, right roundhouse, and left haymaker. Not a single one connected. Ulrich wasn't even backing away. He simply twisted this way, that way, pivoted, and leaned almost casually out of reach. It was like he was dancing. Compared to Ulrich, Clayton was moving in slow motion.

But Clayton was also slowing from exertion. Though he was considerably stronger than Yumi thought he was, he was fighting a fresh boy while he was still tired from beating them.

Backing away slightly, the bully panted slightly. "Hold still, will you!"

Standing to his full height, Ulrich crossed his arms. "There is no need to continue. Just give up."

"What?" Clayton yelled. "No! Never!"

Rushing, he hoped to catch him unprepared. Throwing punches and kicks with all his might, Clayton forced Ulrich to back away. "You're nothing!" he shouted. "If I could a hold of you, I could rip you apart!"

"Oh yeah?" Ulrich said. He leaned back as he dodged backward, using his feet to block Clayton's attacks. Skipping backward from foot to foot, he continued as though talking and fighting were a common event to him. "Well, I suppose you would think that. Especially considering that you gauge your strength on kids half your size and age."

If possible, Clayton forced even more strength into his attacks after hearing that. "_I'm going to kill you_!"

"Well, at least make me use my hands," Ulrich said, grinning. His arms hadn't left their position on his chest.

Stopping for a moment, Clayton gasped for a breath. "That does it!" He rushed him, not bothering to punch. He just needed to pin him to the ground, then he was as good as dead.

Dropping to one knee, Ulrich's expression grew hard. He waited for Clayton's approaching form. Then, at the last possible instant, he planted a powerful punch to his foe's gut, knocking the wind from him.

The sheer force of the blow knocked Clayton backward slightly. Staggering, he tried unsuccessfully to remain on his feet. Dropping heavily onto his hind end, Clayton grasped his waist as his lungs screamed for air.

Ulrich stood and glared down on the bully who was wheezing quite audibly. For many months, he'd wanted to do that. And now that he'd finally beaten the bully at his own game, he felt… disgusted.

Disgusted for he had let himself be lowered to the bully's level. That wasn't what he wanted. He hated fighting. He only wanted to be with his friends, helping them with their pointless injuries. At the thought of his friends, he turned and walked back toward them.

Looking up as he approached them, Ulrich saw their expressions were all of shock. Shock at what he'd just done. Shock as realization dawned on them. They now knew where he must have been those months ago.

A single, incoherent thought went through their minds. If they could've understood it, they would've voiced it.

For like all things, life goes on. Things change with time. But several things always remain the same: everything changes and where one journey ends, another _always_ starts.

_Our next journey has begun_.

That was the thought.

* * *

(Author's Final Note)

Thank you: **Trillinka, Star Way, Nikana, Shadow Dragon99, Spirit of Dragon, blue-0-demon, wind rider, **and** dantheman7777**. I loved reading your reviews the most of all.

I would also thank all of you others individually for reading this story, but that would take a while. It was a great fun to write The Weak Link and to read your opinions on it.

Since no one seemed to be able to guess my hints at the Ulrich/warrior kid similarities, here are few over-due explanations.

In What's Left Unheard, I described Ulrich as having calluses and much muscular arms than Yumi remembered him having.

In A Strange Presence, Ulrich knew the Japanese name of the clothing Kenji was wearing. I had thought that one would've been obvious! I mean, come on! Who honestly could know that here in America? _I even pointed it out!_ Oh well.

This last one should've been the most obvious: Ulrich's awesome newfound strength and resilience (i.e. Bittersweet Love; when he smashed the window).

For Mango Tango: I don't believe that I ever fully described the warrior kid whenever he made his appearances. So how can you say that the descriptions didn't match?

**P.S.**

I know that I was a real jerk to all of you; leaving you constantly hanging. But that's how a writer keeps his readers interested… I think.

In case my story hasn't answered any of the smaller questions, please feel free to ask. I will check you questions and try to answer them in one week after I post this. I beg of you, for your own curiosity, don't hesitate to 'voice' even the smallest question.

If you don't wish to post any questions, I have just one last request for you. My dearly beloved reviewers, please can all of you post one last review on this story? I would die a happy man if you all did, including all you anonymous people who are too bashful to do so.

_PLEASE!_


	31. SPECIAL!

Author's Note

I'm happy that you all love my story.

Yes, many of you are correct. This really wasn't an ending. But I had to rush it because my parents were getting suspicious. With that in mind, please don't hate me when I say this. There probably won't be a sequel. However, if I can work some magic, I'll try to give you all what you want: the secret of Ulrich's disappearance.

The secret that Sissi found was actually Ulrich sneaking back into his room early that morning. She probably wouldn't have done anything except that he brought his katana with him (remember?).

P.S. I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble from my parents for posting this. So I hope you appreciate the risk I'm taking for you.

Until next time—hopefully.

Tellemicus Sundance


End file.
